Halo The Sacred March
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: An alternate universe in which the humans are the invading force and the covenant are the good guys, the great journey does exist and the Arbiter is the main character, takes place in Halo 1.SEQUEL IN THE MAKING FOR 2012
1. Truth and Reconciliation

This is a side universe in which the arbiter is like the master chief, the humans are the ones invading the covenant and the great journey does exist, takes place in Halo 1.

'' '': dialogue of characters

* * *

HALO: THE SACRED MARCH

The covenant cruiser , ''Truth and Reconciliation'' slowly exited slip space and entered an uncharted system ,forced to withdraw from the battle at Erebus ,covenant training ground and shipyard, they randomly jumped into hyperspace to continue with their original mission, find the human home world and sent their vanguard to capture their leader and force the humans to sign a truce ,they had already prepared the ship but the humans suddenly appeared in Erebus and invaded the planet. The covenant Higher Arcs ordered the ship to escape and continue their mission which mean one thing, they had lost the planet.

''Cortana , what is our status''-an old Prophet said as he floated in his grav chair.

''Holy One Plasma leak is sector 23 has been fixed ,plasma turret 1 to 5 are operational again but we lost number 6, 7 and 8, as well as section 34 to 38 of the ship due to that nuclear bomb the humans launched at us at the end ''-Cortana said to the High Prophet of Peace. He was one of the higher arcs to send in such dangerous mission but being the prophet of Peace would help to negotiate with the humans.

The Transmitter opened and from it an Elite voice was heard- ''Holy one in the planets gravitational force we have found a round object, you should see it ''

The Prophet headed to the main view screen of the bridge and what he saw was glorious-'' Cortana confirm me what I'm seeing''-The Prophet said almost not believing what he saw.

''A forerunner sacred ring, 10 000km in longitude, vast mountains, oceans, deserts, forest, swamps, The sacred Ring world, Halo''-she finished.

The Prophet was more than pleased, they had finally found one of the sacred rings from legend, with it their path to the divine was guaranteed, then he was brought to reality as the alarms of the ship turned on.

''Slip space ruptures, UNSC vessels appearing in point 7.5 ,detecting MAC weapon activation ,looks like they finally cached up with us''-Cortana finished.

The covenant ship were far more advanced than the human ships, but the humans outnumber them in each battle- ''Cortana , how many are there''

''Detecting 4 ship groups , make it 3 capital ship per group, and in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us Holy one''

The Prophet was furious but remain calm for the battle was about to begin, they had finally found a sacred ring but these humans interrupted them – ''Cortana order all personnel to take defensive positions in the ship, I want every warrior ready''

''Everyone Holy one''-Cortana asked almost happy.

''Everyone''-The Prophet said. ''And Cortana ''

''Huh''-a female human hologram appeared in the console, she was the only covenant construct that seemed human.

''Destroy these Heretics''

''Already began''

* * *

The hundreds of grunts, jackals , and hunters marched towards their positions in the ship ,reports indicate that humans have boarded the ship, a small white armor grunt hold two beam rods signaling an elite to disengage his phantom.

Elites operated Wraiths and secured them in the phantoms for takeoff, two jackals rided in the passenger seat of a specter piloted by an elite. 10 elites in blue armor as well as grunts red and yellow all formed up as an elite commander appeared in front of them. The elite had white armor and was missing part of his chin.

''When we joined the covenant we took an oath''-The commander spoke.

''Glory to our station, all without exception'',-all the elites spoke in unison

´´ On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the covenant´´

'' Even to our dying breath ´´

''The heretic humans have boarded our ship ,but we will not fall so easily my brothers now that we have found the sacred ring , we shall smite all human that crosses our path and continue our march to glorious salvation''-All the elites let out a roar of war and headed to battle.

* * *

The engineers quickly took the armor and put it at the elite that stood there , he then activated the armor system and the shields were up instantly, the engineers took a step back an looked at the elite, the one they called The Arbiter.

''Arbiter come to the bridge immediately''-A voice was heard on his head gear, The Prophet of Peace.

He quickly left the mausoleum with the engineers but as they reached the door it blasted , the Arbiter survived but the engineers fall dead. The Arbiter seeing the exit blocked headed towards the engineer tunnels, he crawled to the other side in which he saw two grunts barely holding two human ''marines'', a marine toss a frag grenade and killed a grunt ,the arbiter thought of helping them but he was disarmed and the prophet had summon him, he headed towards the bridge crossing over bodies of grunts and jackals alike until he arrived at the bridge, the engineers didn't noticed him as they tapped commands in the panels , the Prophet sat in his chair looking at Halo.

''Noble Prophet of Peace, what will you have your arbiter do''

The prophet turned to him and began to speak. – ''Arbiter ,for so long you have served bravely for the covenant as the ones before you had done, but this time it seems the heretic humans have the upper hand ,look ''-He motioned to Halo- ''Halo ,magnificent isn't it, we finally found it but in such thriving time I'm afraid, our ship although it bears technology of the forerunners in it ,still is outnumbered by the human vessels''.

''A dozen UNSC ship against a single covenant cruiser, with those odds I'm contend with 5 ,no make it 6 kills, miss me''-Cortana looked at the arbiter.

''Barely heretic woman''-The Arbiter said joking with Cortana.

''So you did miss me''-Cortana said smiling, she was already accustom to the arbiter words, and the arbiter was already accustom to her sparkling personality.

The ship took a hit and almost knocked the arbiter to the ground.

''Report''

''It must have been one of their boarding parties, I guess a C-10 charge''

''Higher arc, our weapon system is down, we have sent engineers to fix it but the humans have the area secured''-An elite said.

''Then we must retreat, order all personnel to evac to the sacred ring''

''But Holy one ,what about you''-Cortana said.

''Do not worry ,I will leave with my honor guards as well ,but first I must lead this ship to the holy ring , Cortana prepare a landing procedure and prepare for extraction''-The prophet said.

''Yes Holy one''.-Cortana said as she disappeared.

''Arbiter here is your mission, you must take Cortana with you ,do not let any heretic lay his hand on her ,If they find about the great journey ,all will be lost''

''I understand Holy one''-The arbiter said .

''Alright ,I'm ready yank me''-Cortana said.

The prophet gather her crystal from the pedestal and handed it to the arbiter, he then put the data crystal in his head as the cold sensation filled him.

''Religion ,Holy one, Honor ,still the same stuff here I guess''-Cortana said to the arbiter ,he only nodded.

''Now leave ,and crush any heretic that stands in your way Arbiter''-The prophet said giving the arbiter a plasma sword as he bid farewell, an honor guard at the door handed him his plasma rifle.

* * *

The arbiter walked silently as he heard marines joking around two dead grunts, he engaged active camo, stood at the back of the marine and broke his spine with a hit ,the other marine yelled in fear as he began firing his primitive weapon ,but the arbiter quickly dispose of him with a few shots of his rifle. He hesitated in taking such primitive weapons but instead took their grenades, they didn't stuck but were useful anyway.

He entered the hall and found two grunts hiding in fear as 3 marines fire at their position, from behind the marines came 3 elites in purple armor and quickly dispose of the humans .

''Look the Arbiter''-An elite said in admiration. The front doors busted open and from it came 5 marines and one called ''sarge''. The arbiter had learned that this human called ''sarge '' was a human leader so he decided to take him out first . He engaged active camo and headed towards the sarge.

The human weak but intelligent noticed him and began shooting.-'' What the fuck is that, shoot it''-The black color human motioned his marines to shoot at the arbiter and disable his camo in the process, but that action gave the elites the opportunity and with swift moves they take out the marines. The human sarge decided to continue fighting anyway but the arbiter grabbed him from his neck and twisted it ,leaving the corpse to rot in there.

''One human sarge to my list''-the arbiter said. Then he motioned his elites and grunts to secure the area, being the closest to the higher arc ,the elites nodded and remained there.

The arbiter continued trough the hallway and found a black armor human they called ''ODST'' ,holding at bay a couple of jackals , the elite hit him in the neck hearing the familiar snap that he was out, normally these armored humans were a great force but only when they worked in teams.

The jackals spoke in their native language, some mix of squeaks and sounds ,but the arbiter understood them ,thanks to Cortana. When suddenly the ship trembled again, the jackals followed the arbiter to the escape pods where 2 grunts stood at the escape bay, (the little things must be trying to escape) the arbiter thought, when an explosion threw the grunts in the air and from the pod came various marines holding ''assault rifles''. The arbiter began shooting as the jackals positioned behind him with shields raised. The arbiter took 2 humans easily as the other 4 ran for cover deep in the corridors. The arbiter tried to engage active camo but didn't work.

''Looks like your active camo is damaged, I'll try to find a way to fix it''- Cortana said in his head.

The arbiter motioned the jackals to advance while he assisted the damages, he saw the human drop ship docked in one of the escape pods. ''they're using our life pod airlocks to attach their boarding parties ,we come out and they come in, clever heretics''-Cortana said.

The arbiter heard screams and headed onward , the jackals were losing to the humans ,their shields could not withstand the human frag grenades, so he decided to try their trick and threw a frag he had picked earlier, the humans screamed in fear as they ran but the frag blew them to piece, the jackals praised the arbiter as he moved onward.

''Looks like your popular around the birds''-Cortana said to the arbiter.

They entered an area and found 3 grunts running for their lives as 4 marines followed them, the arbiter could hear one human say –''here piggy ,piggy ,piggy''

''I fixed your cloaking system, but it only lasts about 15 seconds, sorry''-the arbiter thanked Cortana ,having it 15 sec. to nothing was good. He ran to the group of humans as he activated active camo, the marines had killed already a grunt and were making dance the other 2 grunts with gunshots, this made the arbiter mad, long have the humans humiliated the grunts, now they will pay.

The arbiter drew his plasma sword and slashed the human in half and decapitated another, he then shielded the grunts with his body and drew dual plasma rifles and fried the remaining humans.

''The arbiter ,were saved''- a small grunt said , the arbiter motioned them go to an escape pod. He continued to find his brothers.

The arbiter arrived and saw the human ODST's above as his brothers took defensive position behind the staircase,-''Arbiter praise the Prophets , you have come to aid us''-the elites said.

''My brothers give me cover ,I shall escalate above and deal with these humans''-the arbiter said as the elites opened fire upon the humans, the arbiter in 2 jumps reached the upper floor ,the arbiter killed an ODST and used him as shield for the bullets, he then used the human rifle and his own and finished the remaining marines.

The elites quickly reached the top and continue to search for the enemy, then they heard the prophet of peace by the comm..

''Creatures of the covenant, abandon this ship and head for the sacred ring, good luck my children''-the elites roared furious, being defeated by the humans was a great dishonor, but nothing could they do in the ship, they all headed and continue to the escape pods, the arbiter leading the way, as he turned the corner , dozens of marines opened fire draining the arbiter shields dangerously.

''Careful, there are two of us inside now remember''-Cortana yelled at the arbiter.

The arbiter waited until his shields were full again and grabbed a plasma grenade from an allied elite, he look around the corner and threw the grenade successfully hitting a marine-''get it of me''-that was the last the human yelled as he exploded bringing nearby humans to their deaths, he then deployed his plasma sword as well as the other elites and ravaged the last humans.

''Weaklings''-an elite said.

As they headed towards the escape pod, a grunt fell to his feet and panicked.

''Were all gonna die''-he yelled as the arbiter lifted him and entered the escape pod.

''Now would be a very good time to leave''-Cortana said to the arbiter.

''Punch it ''-the arbiter said to the pilot.

''yes mighty arbiter''-the pilot roared and headed out of the ''Truth and Reconciliation''

''Look ,ship is damaged''-a grunt yelled

''Look''-Cortana motioned the arbiter to see the ''Truth and Reconciliation'' receive archer missile hit to his unshielded armor. ''I knew it the Truth and Reconciliation is speeding towards the sacred ring, the holy one must be manually controlling it''.

''Hold on my brothers, the ship is entering the rings atmosphere in 5''-the pilot yelled.

''Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat''-Cortana asked the arbiter.

''Well be fine''-the arbiter answered

''If I still have fingers I would be praying''-Cortana said as the ship headed towards the ring…

* * *

Well I decided to check this fic for any spelling errors, so here it is, if you see any error I missed, review it. Well see ya. 


	2. Sacred Ring World Halo

Another chapter up, by the way thanks for the reviews, Its useful that tip of not repeating the game exactly ,but some parts are gonna be the same , dont worry not all of them , and by the way the sarge will be back,remember ''He is everywhere''…

* * *

Sacred Ring World Halo

The arbiter opened his eyes ,the voice of a human waked him from his slumber.

''Arbiter ,Arbiter,can you hear me''-Cortana yelled in his head, The arbiter could detect some despair in her voice. The arbiter shock his head and standed in his feet.

''At last are you alright,can you move''

''Of course, this is nothing compared to a pod insercion''-The arbiter responded,he tried to remember what had happened, the escape pod was speding too fast and the shields faded as they entered the atmosfere, he could recall all the grunts inside scream in fear , but the elites stood with bravery.

The elites, had they survived the landing, he saw grunt and elite bodies lying on the floor- ''The others ,the impact, most of the passengers died,there's nothing we can do''

''Most of them?´´-the arbiter asked and cortana motioned outside, 2 elites and a grunt patroled, the arbiter noticed the grunt had a broken leg. The arbiter came out of the pod and a red armor elite ran towards him.

''Arbiter we made it to the ring ,but most of our companions died in the crash , we must find our brothers at once''

''Warning Im detecting multiple human dropships as well as HEV pods coming in, I recommend moving towards those hills,If we get lucky the humans will believe everyone aboard died when they crashed''-Cortana said by the comm.

''Nonsense, we will stay and fight those weak humans ,right arbiter''-The red elite said. The arbiter also wanted to get payback for the human attack above the ring but first he thought about his companions ,so he motioned towards the blue armor elite.

''You carry the grunt to the hills and take your particle beam,the grunt cant fight as well but he can still use arm weapons, kill any human in sight''.-The blue elite nodded and carried the grunt to his back. Then the arbiter motioned towards the red elite. ''You will stay here and assist me''-The red elite made a salute and gathered weapons from their fallen comrades, he picked up a carbine , dual plasma rifles and 3 plasma grenades, the arbiter grabbed dual needlers and his plasma sword as well as 4 grenades.

''You know the humans outnumber you 3 to 1''-Cortana said to the arbiter by his private comm.

''Don't worry ,we will level our odds''-The arbiter said as a pelican appeared by the radar, the bay opened before the pelican landed so that the marines fired to the ground ,but the arbiter threw 2 plasma grenades, one stuck to a marine and the other landed close to the cockpit,then the arbiter was glad to hear the familiar scream of a human blowing apart,the pelican crashed and killed most of the humans ,only 4 marines remained.

''See''-The arbiter told cortana as he fired upon the humans, a marine's head popped as the sniper elite took him out ,the red elite fired his carbine but the humans took cover near the crashed pelican.

''This is eco 419 does anyone read me,we were ambushed by covenant troops and we need reinforcements now''-The human yelled by the comm, and the arbiter heard him, he knew if more troops attacked them they would be lost ,so he decided to eliminate them before he could get a signal,the red elite understood and wielded dual plasma rifles and opened fire , the arbiter cloacked and wielded plasma sword in hand ,he surrounded the pelican and slashed 2 marines.

''Please don't kill me''-The human pleaded the arbiter as he dropped his battle rifle,the arbiter had pity on such coward human but he remembered they were at war as well as their coward attack on Erebus, each time the humans defeated a covenant planet,they bombarded it with neutron bombs, nothing survived the vicious attack, so the arbiter sliced his head in a clean cut.

''Well done mighty arbiter,but we must continue to find our brothers ''-The red elite said to him as they gathered the weapons they could carry and headed out, as for their deceased brothers they could only dispose of their bodies so that the humans didn't desacrated them,they threw plasma grenades to the pod and it lighted up in a blue light. Ever since they arrived the arbiter didn't noticed that they had landed on a desert plateau.

''This is gonna be a hell of a walk''-Cortana motioned the arbiter who had no choice but to move on.

* * *

The Truth and Reconciliation crashlanded opposite to his crew,in an ice plateau ,only the Prophet of Peace , 10 honor guards, 2 hunters and 8 jackals were on board, he boarded his personal phantom and headed out with an escort of 4 banshees, when a new target appeared in the radar.

''Holy one ,the humans have sent 3 longsword fighters to pursue us,our banshees are no match for them but we will do all in our power to stop them,you head out and escape''-An elite barked by the comm.

''Do what you must , your sacrifice will not be forgotten''-The Prophet said by the comm ,and was relieved he had escape the human's hand,but those thought were thrown aside as additional contacts appeared by the radar, 4morefighterspursue them.

* * *

The arbiter and his companions walked for about 10 minutes in the blazing sun, the arbiter was getting tired of the constant complains of the injured grunt.

''We all heard you the first 5 times unggoy, we are also thirsty so be quiet, you are the one not walking remember''-The blue elite barked to the grunt who remained quiet.

''But Im still thirsty''-The grunt said to himself.

''I heard that''-The elite yelled ,but was cut of by the arbiter as he heard plasma and bullet shots not far away.

''Think they'res allies north''-Cortana said.

''Only one way to find out''-The arbiter said as he and the red elite ran towards the fight, the blue elite also ran but he had a heavy load in his back. Upon arrival the arbiter found a piramid structure in which 4 elites 5 jackals and a bunch of grunts defended themselves from marines. He drew his carbine and began shooting them , he motioned to the left by his radar and stuck a plasma grenade to a human who tried to get him in the back ,then he quickly kicked the human to the nearest human concentration and they went out in a blue flash, he then with the help of his comrades finished of the remaining humans as the grunts and jackals began yelling his name in cheers, one white elite commander approached him as the other two elites took the injured grunt to safety.

''Good to see you again,I was beginning to doubt the mighty arbiter''-The white elite said.

''Good to see you as well ,half jaw''-The arbiter said to the commander , he and the commander had an old history together ,but this was no time to remember old stories- ''Whats the situation ,half jaw''

''We crashlanded a few miles back ,I reunited the troops you see here and headed towards this piramid ,when 2 human dropships appeared and began their attack, I was beginning to lost hope until you showed up''.

''Don't hope much of me ,Im just an elite as well as my brothers''

''That's not true,you are the arbiter ,the will of the prophets, you are the best of us all''

''Lovely speech but can you save it for later ,I detect more dropships coming

in fast ''-Cortana cut in their conversation as a new dropship was appearing in sight.

The grunts began to panic but the arbiter calmed them down, he ordered all of the jackals to form a defensive barrier with their shields on the entry steps, the grunts stood up with plasma guns and needlers ready to fire (without aim) as the elites and himself engaged the enemy on the ground.

Two pelicans rosed the ground and from it marines emerged quickly armed with MA5B and battle rifles, the arbiter had no chance to try his dual grenade attack again, so he decided to finish them the old way, he drew his carbine and activated his zoom feature ,he had learn that these humans were defeated easily if they were shot in the head ,so he decided to try it out, 2 marines fell as 3 more were injured,the humans threw frags to the arbiter position and did the same with their battle rifles,the arbiter leaped from his cover and his shields received bullets from everywhere, 2 elites quickly took care of the humans closest from the arbiter,two were melted in plasma shots as the other one had his neck twisted by an elite, the elites laughed but it was short as they were gunned down by human fire.

''Shotguns, beware elites do not let your guard down''-The arbiter yelled by the comm and he discarted his carbine and held dual needlers, he unleashed a wave of pink needles towards the enemy, the marines received the needlers and were thorn appart litteraly by the deadly needles.

A few humans tried to take out first the grunts and jackals , but they were welcomed by countless green shots by the defensive structure the jackals formed, the grunts fired everywhere in panic getting only a few shots to their targets.

The humans were losing ground so they threw their last frags to a red elite ,normally the frag grenade did little damage to an elite's shields, but 7 grenades were a different story,the elite flied a few feet away and landed motionless in the ground. The arbiter fired the last needles to the remaining humans killing 2 and he unleashed his plasma sword to finish the last ones, he leaped and sliced one in the chest , another lifted his shotgun but the arbiter cut his hands , he ran screaming in pain as the last 2 withdrew firing their handguns, normally the handgun was left as last resort, he smiled at the scared humans and headed for the kill but he stopped in his track as he saw they were both female humans, he disarmed them and knocked them both down.

''Why didn't you kill them''-Cortana asked.

''They are female humans ,they are no treat to us and besides ,I don't sink to the human level in killing covenant women and child''-The arbiter disabled his sword as the other elites approached him, the had also caught 3 humans and knocked them out in the ground next to the females.

''This is Covenant dropship phantom 519 ,is there any covenant troops near this position''-A voice was heard by the comm.

''This is Cortana,I hear you loud and clear , we have survivors and prisoners to transport , we could use a ride here''

''I hear you ,he have settled in a temporary base a few milles from here , we could use some human slaves for our work here,jeje I'll come pick you up''

Cortana saw a few escape pods still arriving to Halo and motioned the arbiter to look at them. ''Look more lifepods, if they make it down the humans will be all over them''.

''Phantom 519 I need you to disengage your spectre , I will go to find our remaining brothers''

''The arbiter''-The pilot said in surprise – ''Of course , disengaging immediately''

The Phantom hovered in grav lift reach and let his spectre in the ground , the arbiter was about to board the front seat but was beaten by the commander.

''I'll drive If you dont mind''

''Not at all half jaw'' – The arbiter grabbed the main plasma gun as two grunts with plasma guns boarded in each side. The Phantom finished getting everyone on board and left to the meeting point ,not before wishing good luck to the arbiter.

The spectre advanced a few miles until he found another structure leading underground. ''Obviously this wasn't naturally made , shall we go down''

''It's the only way around those mountains to the lifepods, so we will cross it Cortana''-The arbiter said and half jaw drived inside.

''You wont believe this ,the humans are actually transmitting tactical data on radio frequency, what primitive way to communicate and besides It not even in a secure line''

''Which means you can listen to them,right''-The arbiter asked.

''Of course, arbi''-Cortana said flathering herself.

''Do it , and don't call me arbi''-The arbiter said as they entered a large hall crawling with humans.

''Time to work Arbiter ''-The commander said as he rammed the nearest humans down.

* * *

The Prophet was hovering in his chair leaded by honor guards and jackals , the longsword fighters had struck down their transport and a single pelican catched up with them, the pelican was 5 minutes from their position so 6 honor guards remained at the crashed phantom with 4 jackals and the 2 hunters , however the prophet could sense something was wrong , an honor guard aproached as he drifted in thoughts.

''Dont worry hierarch, our forces are more than enough to deal with a single human dropship, besides they have the hunters support , there is no way the humans will defeat them''

''I hope you're right honor guard''-the prophet was relaxing but the comm activated and from it the voice of a tired elite was heard

´´Holy one you must flee at once ,we have lost the hunters and 3 elites, only the jackals remain with me and we are losing at the enemy, I don't know how much time I can … No die heretic''- a few plasma shots were heard then the line died. The jackals trembled in fear , even a few honor guards were beginning to wonder what had killed the troops so easily.

''Lets move on , quickly ''-The prophet said with fear in his voice ,the soldiers nodded and headed out again.

* * *

The arbiter boarded the spectre's gun as they traveled outside of the tunnel ,they had encountered humans in there but they quickly took care of them , as they entered the new area they quickly noticed it wasn't desert anymore but a tropical plain.

''Interesting ,a tropical plain just next to a desert plateau, what kind of ring did our gods create''- Cortana was curious to learn more about the ring.

''Look , life pod ahead''-a grunt said as the commander arrived to see if there was anyone injured.

''There are no bodies here arbiter , only the weapons case broke over spilling everything here, hey you stop that''-The commander motioned the two grunts fighting over a fuel rod gun they had found near the pod, after a moment he decided that the higher rank grunt should take it ,so it was handed to the red grunt who gave a finger to the yellow grunt. The arbiter himself grabbed a fresh particle rifle ,grenades and kept his plasma sword.

They headed towards a structure near the crash, Cortana said that the survivors would be in there taking shelter ,and almost instantly they found 2 elites with grunts fighting a wave of marines, a few rounds from the spectre finished them of .

The arbiter descended from the gunner position and headed towards the red elite.

''You 're a sight of the prophets arbiter, we crashlanded here and these humans quickly attacked us, thank the prophets you came to help us.''-The red elite said to the arbiter ,but his gaze quickly turned towards multiple HEV pods coming in fast followed by a pelican .

The spectre took a new gunner and the arbiter headed solo to finish the enemy with his particle rifle, he activated active camo and headed towards the nearest pod, as the helljumper opened the hatch he was received with a plasma sword stabbing him in the chest. The camo ran out and he took cover near some bushes , he used his particle rifle and took down 2 more humans. The ODST's took cover in near trees and rocks and with sniper rifles they began taking down grunts from affar , The arbiter waited until his camo recharged and meanwhile took one last human with his rifle before it overloaded. He discarted his weapon and activated active camo, he headed towards the unsuspected humans while they were distracted by the spectre, he drew his plasma sword and cut them one by one.

By the time the pelican arrived the spectre had just finished the last ODST, 10 marines and a human sargent descended , the arbiter slashed a human and his sword ran out of power, the marines opened fire and drained his shields to 1/3 .

The spectre appeared right in time and fired upon the marines ,who took their eyes to the new target, the arbiter seized the opportunity and activated active camo, he ran towards the marines and sticked 3 plasma grenades in them, the marines ran triyng to take the deadly device of them but failed as the explosion killed all of them.

''Damm squid head, I'll kill you''-The human sargent yelled and fired to the air hitting the arbiter and deactivating his active camo, however the arbiter smiled as the sargent looked down and found a plasma grenade stuck in his chest.

''Get it of me,wwwhhhhaaaahhh''-The sarge screamed as he flied in the air stopping hard in the ground. The arbiter aproached him and found the black sargent somehow familiar to him.

''Arbiter we must get moving , I already called the phantom to pick up the survivors and Im detecting another life pod near our position''-Cortana said by the comm and the arbiter jumped back to the spectre.

After 2 hours the arbiter managed to save 12 hunters , 18 elites and 56 grunts and jackals as well as engineers, he waited until the last grunt got onboard and then he proceeded, he sat in the nearest space and closed his eyes.

''You did good today , I wonder if the hierarch made it to the base as well, what do you think arbiter''-Cortana got no answer as the arbiter fell into sleep, she sighted and continue to monitor the human transmissions.

* * *

''Holy one ,I don hear anything anymore ,maybe the honor guards finished them of''.

''I doubt it ,but we must be sure first , send the last jackals to find out''-The prophet of peace ordered and the jackals marched slowly , a jackal lowered his shield slowly as he felt secure but a bullet pierced his head ,the other jackal began retreating when a well placed grenade landed in his back and send him flying , the last honor guard ran to the smoke with plasma sword in hand , the prophet could not see anything , he only heard multiple shots fired and a scream of pain as the elite fell to his feet.

Five green armored soldiers stained in purple blood walked towards the prophet, they pulled their rifles up but not fired, they wanted him alive.

The prophet looked at them and recognized them from previous battles.

''Demons''

* * *

Another day another chapter up, take in mind I don't have much time to write fanfic chapters very often due to my job , but that doesn't mean I wont write them anymore, I will continue updating when I get a chance, by the way thanks for the reviews ,and the sarge did come back didn't he… 


	3. Pillar of Autumn Pt1

Long time no update ,Im kinda busy with my other fics ,but I'll make time to update sooner, anyway another chapter up for the fans (and for some dork who didn't liked the story, I wont tell names but he knows who he is)

'' '': dialogue of characters

* * *

Pillar of Autumn (Pt.1)

´´ Hierarch, the humans are aproaching our position,what are your orders´´

´´Hold on noble warrior, help will arrive soon'' –the prophet said by the comm

The veteran elite and 2 battle fatigued grunts continued to attack the human advances towards their position in which a few covenant civilians took refuge ,when suddenly the sky opened and from it descended multiple insercion pods,the humans opened fire but the pods fell into them killing a few marines instantly, red elites emerged from the pods and ravaged the humans, as they finished the elites aproached the survivors and the veteran elite was surprised to see who lead the strike force.

´´By the rings the Arbiter,with you here we shall crush the invading force in Erebus''-the veteran elite said excited,but was cut short due to the words the Arbiter said.

''Im sorry ,but the planet is already being bombarded ,I have come to evacuate any survivors''

´´Damn it ´´-The elite cursed -´´those coward humans prefer to attack from the sky to face us face to face, we shall never forget this vile attack´´

When 3 strait shots pierced trough the veteran killing him instantly, the Arbiter and the other elites quickly took cover.

´´Who said we didn't prefer to kick your ass in land''-a marine´s voice was heard ,the humans must had hidden snipers along the valley,that was the only weapon that could kill an elite from affar. The Arbiter motioned 2 elites to cloak and search the snipers, as they advanced they were taken down by multiple rounds.

''They saw them ,but how''-The arbiter was surprised and looked at the field, he and the other elites were shocked to see multiple green armored soldiers running towards them.

''Demons ,we must flee''-A grunt yelled and ran in panic.

´´Not to fear,with the Arbiter by our side we shall make the demons pay for their sins''-an elite yelled and they all attacked at once, the arbiter tried to warn them but it was too late.

The elites felt secure but the demons had proven to be powerful adversaries in the past ,the elites fired and slashed with their swords but the demons were quick in their feet as they dogded every attack, meanwhile the snipers took each elite one by one,the strategy was to lure them from cover to allow the snipers to take a clear shot ,the arbiter knew this but failed to warn his brothers.

´´Arbiter ,we have finished loading the phantoms ,call everyone for evac, arbiter can you hear me''-An elite called by the comm but the arbiter did not respond,he was furious with the demons for killing his brothers ,he cloaked and drew his plasma sword ,he aproached a demon and stuck a grenade while he had his back turned, and slashed another,but he only managed to touch his shields as they flickered orange, a butt of a shotgun hit the arbiter in the face and he landed in the dirt, as he tried to rise,the shotgun aimed directly to his face.The arbiter saw directly to the demon´s visor,almost looking at a coldless murderer.

´´Covenant bastard-The demon said as he pulled the trigger…

* * *

´´Arbiter wake up,come on you already slept 4 hours strait''-An irritated Cortana popped in his heads´up display and woke the arbiter from his sleep.

''You dreamed about that again didn't you, your brain patterns spiked the charts´´

´´Yes''-The arbiter said as he looked around, he was on board a phantom to try to rescue the prophet of peace from the acursed humans, spec op elites and grunts attended their own business, some elites bet who could kill more humans and a grunt seemed to be huggin his fuel rod.

When they arrived at the base,they immediately planned the assault and chosed the arbiter to lead the mission.

´´No rest for the wicked ,hu´´-Cortana told the arbiter,who agreed with her.

* * *

Spartan 117 headed towards the holding cells of the Pillar of Autumn, as he arrived he saw a bulky marine smiling as he cleaned his fists from the blood stains he got from his interrogation to the prophet they captured. As he entered he saluted the captain.

''At rest Chief´´-Captain Keyes ordered the chief as he turned towards his guest.

´´Blasfemy ,you give names to the demons,they are an insult to…''-The prophet was shut as the marine's fist hit him square in the face.

''Ow man how I love my job''-The marine said and the chief couldn't agreed more with him.

''Alright Holy one,if you don't want another knuckle sandwich from my friend here you'll tell us what this ring does´´-The captain said to the prophet.

´´You may kill me ,but you´ll only aproach the great journey for me before I betray my gods''

Seing how the prophet was a complete religious lunatic he decided to stop the beatings,they needed him alive anyway, but before they leaved the spartan grabbed the prophet by the neck.

''The elite with the weird armor you call ''Arbiter'', were is he´´-The chief asked as he applied pressure to his neck.

''I don't know,but if you see him again,beg for mercy demon''-The prophet began to laugh as the spartan was forced to let him go.

´´Do you know that elite chief''-The captain asked curioulsy.

´´Lets just say he and I were once very close to one another´´-The chief said remembering the time he had him in the dirt with his shotgun.

* * *

´´The humans are holding the prophet of peace in one of their primitive ships, The Pillar Of Autumn, the ship is floating above the surface at least 350 meters at the end of this plateau,well need to hijack a pelican located in the far end of this valley to get onboard without being shot down''-Cortana ordered to a open line to all the covenant onboard.

''Very well arbiter you take the first squad ,after you get to the pelican, I'll drop reinforcements to your position ,And try not to screw it this time jeje''

''At least I didn't let a puny human cut my jaws ,halfjaw''-The arbiter said as he exited the phantom, followed by 4 elites, 4 grunts and 4 jackals. He held his particle beam tight as he took point.

''Stop, motion tracker shows movement around the next bench''

''We'll wait here Cortana while the arbiter and the jackals take sniper position''-An elite barked by the comm.

As the arbiter looked to the human position he was disgusted of what he saw, the humans were not on their posts as they should be ,instead they were drinking something called ''Bier'' and a few ODST´s were making out with human females.

''Heretic humans, they don't have code of honor and on top of that they desacrate the sacred ring''-Cortana said to the arbiter as she saw a marine pee in the ground.

The arbiter ordered his jackals to open fire as well as he and 5 humans went down.The more controlled marines quickly took weapons in hand.

''Whoa what the hell was that, did anyone see that shiny crap man''-A very hammered marine said and the last he saw was an elite punching him in the face.

Another pathetic human pushed away a female and tried to pull his pants up but he was stopped as a jackal fired strait in his head frying his brain. The rest of the humans tried desperatey to hold the covenant back but the surprise attack crippled them.

''I killed 7 humans ,you owe me''-A red elite said to a blue one.

''Incoming hev pods from the ship, strange I only detect 2''-Cortana said to the arbiter as he turned to the ship to see the lone pods.

´´I'll level the bet by killing the ones in the pods''-The blue elite said and ran towards the nearest pod only to be surprised by an armored warrior,who emptied his assault rifle in the unfortunate elite.

''AAHHHH, demons, run away'' -a grunt dropped his needler and ran in circles. The jackals took the opportunity to open fire with their particle beams on the demon ,but 4 strait shots from a sniper rifle silenced them, all four each in the head.

''Acording to my tactical data,the demons function with each other in a flawless way.''

´´Really´´-the arbiter say to cortana as he ducked in a near rock.

* * *

´´Did you look at that elite ,it's the same one that got away from the chief, isnt he´´-Spartan 124 told to 079 by the comm.

´´Yes it is,lets get him and show it off to the chief later´´-Spartan 079 said as he recharged his sniper rifle. While 079 remained calmed at the scope of his rifle, 124 threw frags to the enemy position to get the prey out.

* * *

´´The sniper can take one enemy out while the other demon deals with the advancing ones, in order to defeat them we must get closer, but how''-Cortana motioned the arbiter.

´´Then we shall be the distraction, good luck Arbiter´´

The elites roared in anger and ran towards the spartans, but 4 consecutive shots pierced their heads and 2 elites dropped dead in their feet, however the other elite and the arbiter slipped past by them and engaged the demons. One confronted a demon with dual plasma rifles, while the Arbiter engaged the sniper with his sword. The spartan discarted his sniper rifle and switched to his assault rifle.

The other elite took cover while his plasma rifles cooled down, the grunt fired without aim towards the demon trying to get his atention , the spartan got the message and he threw his last grenade towards them killing 2 in the process. The elite discarted one rifle and melee the demon, the spartan sidestep , drew his combat knife and slashed the weak elite's shields , killing him.

The arbiter and spartan 079 engaged in hand combat when the arbiter saw his last elite killed at the hands of the demon.

´´Cortana call…´´

´´Already have´´-Cortana cut the arbiter , as she had already called the second latch. The phantom rised from the air and fired his plasma guns to the demons, and from it 2 warriors emerged.

´´Hunters, watch out´´-spartan 079 warned 124 , but he was already surrounded by the enemy, he fired but his shots were no match for the hunter´s armor, finally the hunters crushed the demon with their massive shields and his spine broke.

Spartan 079 had to think quick ,only his sniper rifle had enough power to kill them by the back, he leaped to were his rifle was ,but he was surprised to see it was gone.

´´Looking for this´´-The Arbiter told the demon as he aimed the rifle to his head from behind , he pulled the trigger and the last demon fell.

´´Cortana to phantom 519 we have control of the human pelican and we are ready for reinforcements''

´´Understood, good job mighty arbiter´´- The pilot said by the comm and aproached their position, from it 5 black op elites and 4 black op grunts armed with fuel rods emerged.

'´Begin the journey ,rest in peace´´-The arbiter prayed to his fallen brethen as white grunts carried them to the phantom.

´´Don't worry ,our gods shall watch over them until the great journey reunite us with them´´-Cortana said to the Arbiter, the arbiter only nodded and boarded the pelican.

´´Argh, primitive ships this humans use, might as well fly ourselves in our phantoms´´- An elite yelled in frustration as he couldn't turn the pelican on.

´´Let me try´´-Cortana motioned the arbiter ,and he inserted her data crystal in one of the pelicans slot.

´´Small place this humans build for their A.I.´s but I´ll manage´´-Cortana said and in a few moments the pelican lifted from the ground.

´´You know Arbiter, rescuing the prophet will be quite hard, maybe more demons await in the ship´´

´´Afraid Half jaw, not to worry, I like challenges´´.

* * *

Quite short ,however I managed to update , I decided to separate this chapter in 2 parts , I could make it in just 1 but it would be quite long and probably it would bore whoever reads it, well review ,I welcome your suggestions.By the way ,what the humans are drinking its beer, but the covenant have a funny way to say human words often,like Keyes Keezz, from the book the flood. 


	4. Pillar of Autumn Pt2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo or any character portrait in this fanfic,but I wish I did…

'' '': dialogue of characters

* * *

Pillar of Autumn (Pt.2)

The demon called spartan 117 walked through the laid corpses of the fallen elites that tried to defeat his spartans, Fools,he though, snipers in position were secured to take any dumb elite that emerged from cover, and it worked, now only those weak grunts stand beneath the covenant and his assault rifle.

''Spartan down, I repeat spartan down,An elite managed to penetrate our lines''-Spartan 127 yelled by the comm.

The chief looked around the place, only an elite cloaked could get bypass them so he turned infrared, the chief suddenly saw a silouette aproach 079, he yelled to him to jump and 079 barely made it, his shields flickered orange and the elite miss. The master chief drew his shotgun and slammed the elite's head with the butt of the weapon, the elite fell to the ground and his camo banished, the chief saw the elite's armor different somehow,but he didnt cared, ''the same bastard in it''-he though, as he aimed the shotgun to his head.

´´Covenant bastard-The chief said as he pulled the trigger...

* * *

''Chief have you contacted your team down there yet, reply''-Captain Keyes voice filled his com unit, waking him from his daydream.

''Negative sir. I am heading towards bay 14 to descend with a small squad of ODST's,I'll fill you in on he situation when I get there,over''-The chief cut the transmission and headed down bay 14, part of him was worried about his spartans, but another part was excited to confront the enemy that put two of his men down.

''I hope its you''-The chief said to himself as he boarded the pelican.

* * *

Meanwhile in doc bay 13

''Sir I have a pelican heading towards bay 13 , it appears some marines survived down there and are heading in for immediate treatment, shall I let them in''-Petty officer Sanchez asked his superior.

''The confirmation code worked out, alright let them in''-that was the last mistake the oficer made as the pelican descended and opened ,giving unsuspected marines and engineers a plasma surprise. The elites in black armor secured the bay , as the arbiter and the spec ops commander exited the shuttle.

''We must separate our forces arbiter, I'll take 3 elites and 2 grunts to destroy this primitive ship's defenses, so that we can escape later, you look for the prophet, may the gods be with you''-The arbiter nodded and so they departed.

As the arbiter advanced its team stumbled into a storage bay, all doors locked.

''Uplink me to the command console in there''-Cortana motioned the arbiter.

''How do humans work with this primitive technology, a few hours in here and even I would loose a screw''-Cortana said to the arbiter,who couldn't help but laugh to her predicaments.

''Real mature Arbi,I would like to see you crack a 100 bit modulating encription key.''

''A hundred combinations, that wouldn't be a problem for your system''

''a hundred combinations in Microsoft pentium 40, jeez should I use a hammer and drill to hack this old tablet''-The arbiter understood cortana, this operating system was far too old for her , but not for nothing is she called a smart AI, he thought.

''Quiet here''- a grunt broke the silence as Cortana tried to hack the database.

''Maybe these apes learned that the mighty arbiter was onboard and fled for their cheap lives''-A spec ops elite said when a small opening from the door delivered 2 frags that send him flying to the arbiter's feet.

''Contact , treacherous humans at 6 o clock, maintain their ranks''-The arbiter yelled and a barrage of needles,plasma and fuel rods hammered the entrance. However from the north gate more humans poured by the dozens, outnumbering the arbiter´s forces.

''Cortana any moment would be good for an exit''-The arbiter said as he avoided incoming bullets.

''Quite slow in here ,but no hurries , From you, anyway go inside now, then I'll lock it''-Cortana said and the arbiter´s forces crossed the gates.

''Gates closed, well need to find another route to escape later though''-The arbiter nodded and checked his troops, only an elite was missing ,unacceptable the spec ops elites were the best of the best.

''I'll remain in their network to find a safe route to the prophet, but don't forget to pick me up when you leave ok''-Cortana said to the arbiter.

* * *

The chief saw the field of battle beneath the ship, countless bodies lying everywhere ,but worst of all most were marines, and 2 of his soldiers. He aproached spartan 079 and 124 and took his tags, as well as 079 video record, he inserted the data chip to his helmet to saw who had killed his spartans

''…Looking for this…''- 079 turned around and a bullet crossed his head. The chief ejected the chip from his helmet and crushed it, the elite that killed his men was the same that escaped from his last battle………

_Flashback:_

´´Covenant bastard-The chief said as he pulled the trigger,however the arbiter dodged the shot, leaped to his feet and slashed the shotgun with his plasma sword. The other spartans raised their rifles but 2 incoming phantoms opened fire upon them.

''Arbiter get inside now ''-An elite barked by the phantom´s speakers and the arbiter engaged active camo and vanished ,leaving the chief and his spartans looking for cover.

''So you are the arbiter, I will add you to my fuselage''-The chief said as the phantoms leaved the field of battle.

_End Flashback._

The Chief tighten his hold on his rifle as the memories filled his mind, he would avenge his fellow spartans by ripping the arbiter's spine as an offer for them.

''Sir. Captain Keyes has order us to return immediately, apparently some covenant bitches have infiltrated the ship''-An ODST said to the Chief.

''Probably to rescue that old geeser of a prophet, well lets go,I don't want to keep our guests waiting''-The chief said as he boarded the pelican, once again.

* * *

The arbiter arrived to yet another dock bay, it has been 3 already . ''Cramp of a human ships''-The arbiter though, they had already encountered more marines and a demon who managed to kill yet another elite and grunt, before he was put down, now his group was reduced to only an elite and one grunt ,besides himself.

''Arbiter ,I managed to damage the weapons defense controls of the ship, the plasma satchel wasn't as powerful as a plasma bomb, butgotthe work done''-Half jaw barked by the comm.

''Very well, and in good timing my brother, didn't I told you that satchel was good enough''-The arbiter replied to Half jaw who wanted to bring a plasma bomb, but the weight would only slow them down, and kill everyone onboard the tiny ship.

''I admit I exagerated with the bomb, but anyway I'll meet you later when I secure our means for escape,over and out''

''Now if only I would get some good directions''

''I heard that , you know I can hear and see everything right''-Cortana said to the arbiter who couldn't help but feel a shiver in his spine by that comment, Now he should be more careful he though. Cortana was kind enough to call the last latch of the phantom, 4 grunts 3 jackals and 3 elites emerged, as well as 2 surprise guests.

''Cortana to spec ops elite 5 and 6, remain in active camo and don't reveal yourselfs to the enemy, your mission is to secure the prophet of peace, understood''

The elites nodded and remained in their position, whatever it was Cortana thought.

A jackal bossed a grunt to open the door to the next corridor while everyone took defensive positions, the grunt trembled to his feet but had to obey, If cortana was right this time ,the next corridor would lead them to the prophet.

As the grunt opened the door, he almost soiled his armor, no one in sight , he let a sight and motioned the others to advance when a bullet spilled his brains in the floor.

''Headshot, you owe me 20 bucks Mendoza''-The human sarge yelled as more marines advanced while he provided cover.

''Whaaack''-A jackal yelled to the arbiter.

''I think he said that they will form a defensive wall while the elites throw grenades ,that or that helikessunflower seeds''-Cortana said to the arbiter who decided to choose the first option. The sniper shots bounced harmlessly from the jackals shields, as the arbiter and the elites primed grenades, killing the marines. However a few well shots managed to conect to an elite.

''Not bad for a human Hu squidlips''The sarge yelled however the four remaining grunts surrounded the sarge, plasma pistols and needlers ready.

''Oh shit''-The sarge said as the grunts opened fire killing the human sarge.

''Not bad for a grunt, jajajaja'' - a yellow grunt said as he kicked the black sargent one last time

''Alright good job unggoy's lets move on''-The arbiter said to the four grunts.

''Yes mighty one''-Aspec opsgrunt said and followed the others.

As the arbiter opened the door this time, to avoid any more unnecesary deaths from his soldiers, he found out that everyone in the brig was dead.

'' Spec ops elites 5 and 6, appear now''-The arbiter said and so they did, their armor as clean as ever.

''We got kinda bored back there so we decided to head on, no problem with that right arbiter''-The arbiter nodded and aproached the cell of the hierarch. One shot of his carbine opened the cell.

''Good job arbiter ,I knew you could manage my rescue''-The prophet said trying to stand up, but he was badly beat up, the arbiter called an elite to carry him for evac.

''Save your strengh Holy one, well get you out right now''

''Wait arbiter, first I have to tell you something, the heretic humans have found out about the great journey''-those words hit the arbiter, they had been very careful to avoid any information of the great journey to fell to any human.

''Do not worry hierarch, you had no choice''-The arbiter said almost containing the urge to kill the prophet right there ,right now, the prophet was probably drugged to reveal this important secret (altough he confessed all after a few punches), however he had to erase those thoughts, or he would be no better that any heretic.

''That's why we must speed up the great journey , only if we achieve salvation can we win now, arbiter ,cortana your mission will be to find the Holy resting grounds of the oracle so that he can guide you to the necessary steps to begin the journey, now get me out of this worthless ship''-The arbiter agreed and headed towards the closest bay.

''Hey don't forget about me''-Cortana said from a nearby panel, the arbiter slightly touched the console and her data chip was instantly teleported to his helmet.

''Phew , a few moments there …, hey its almost the same in here''

''Don't push it heretic woman''

''Im joking, alright , you need to relax, by the way ,where's the spec ops commander''-Cortana asked the arbiter.

''He should be here by now''-The arbiter said as he saw the grunts running in circles, he soon found out why.

''Quickly , get the Holy one to safety''-The arbiter yelled and took defensive position, he took a peek and saw at least 10 ODST's acompanied by who knows how many marines, now he had to think in a way out of this, or maybe not.

A longsword fighter hovered from the large bay and opened fire with its twin canons ,shredding the marines in half.

''There he is''-The arbiter said to cortana as the fighter opened its landing bay, some grunts bent down to let the Hierarch step on them to get onboard.

''Couldn't find something more big for all of us, halfjaw''

''I send the phantom back to base a while ago, and this craft is fast enough to get us away fast, so get used to it''-the white armor elite said to the arbiter as he fired to the other longsword fighters to avoid any pursuers.

* * *

Spartan 117 pelican headed towards dock bay 16, when a longsword fighter past by them leaving behind burning fighters , pelicans and tanks.

''Quickly pursue that fighter ''-The master chief ordered the pilot.

''Sorry sir, but the captain has order us to report to him immediately ,besides my girl cant catch up with them, not to mention they would kick our ass with that firepower''-The chief was furious , that was the second time that damn elite had evaded him, the captain must have a really good reason to let them go so easily.

* * *

Captain Keyes chewed on his pipe as smoke emanated from it, it was against the rules to smoke in a ship ,but being in an alien ringworld, and being the ranking officer in the entire system in who knows where, who would stop him. He remover the pipe from his mouth as he heard a knock in his door.

''Come in Master Chief''

The Chief crisped a perfect salute to the captain ,who order him to be at rest.

''Sir with all due respect, before you tell me why you summoned me , tell me this: Why did you let those covenant bastards escape without letting me and my team to at least try to catch up with them''.

The captain chewed once more on his pipe before putting it aside and turned to the chief with a smile on his face.

''Because we are going to be gods….''

* * *

Well another chapter, although this story does not have many reviews, I will finish it, in due time, by the way thanks for those loyal followers who still read it, and I really dont care what aura said , more reviews anyway, well until next time 


	5. The Oracle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo or any character portrait in this fanfic, yet…

Before I begin I would like to start by thanking Blackheart Syaoran ,Sarge McCla,britman566,Fexn ,lightman,Steve, and XD for the reviews, now just to clear a few questions from you:

Lightman: some parts will be like Halo 1 but not all (the ending is new and some other things, that I'll include in the future), the grammar thing is that in the first chapter I used a stupid grammar tool and got the whole chapter worse, and the only reason the humans are winning is because they outnumber the covenant (only in this fic ), anyway I appreciate your reviews.

Sarge McCla I know the humans are no heretics but it sounds appropriate for the fic to be called that, and yes a gold elite should be the captain, but the prophet was in charge, but that doesn't mean there is no captain (I just forgot to mention him)

Blackheart Syaoran I'm sorry to cause you so much grieve, but the sarge always returns, and I know the Spartans are more than a match for any elite, but take in mind, the covenant forces wouldn't last a day in Halo if all of the Spartans from the 12 human ships joined forces, so I decided to decrease their combat experience a bit (except for the Chief).

And Aura, you suck

* * *

The Oracle

The Arbiter took cover near a rock with some scared grunts, in other circumstances he would encourage them to go fight the enemy, but this time they had the disadvantage, 2 scorpion tanks arrived at the beach by pelican insertion just when the arbiter's forces had found the control room, they were thinking of a way to cross the beach to get there when those pesky humans arrived, half of his troops were killed by the upcoming surprise as the marines continued laughing, on board the tanks.

''Whats the matter squidlips, im just a human''-a marine said when his brain was fried by a particle shot.

''And Im just a good shot''-The spec ops commander said , however that was his only shot left. He motioned the arbiter about his wound.

''Im fine Halfjaw, only a flesh wound''-The surprise attack also got to him, as bullets from the tank drained his shields and got to his right shoulder.

''However we need a way to get pass those tanks, any ideas''

''Just one ,but is the mighty arbiter up for some fun''

''Always''

''Then wait for the signal''-The commander said and after a few more pointless shots from the tanks (The humans are persistent-The arbiter thought) 3 banshees appeared and opened fire to the tanks, the scorpions armor resisted the fuel shots but the marines on top of the tanks didn't.

''Now arbiter, engage active camouflage''-The commander said and both jumped on top the tanks.

* * *

''Damn it ,those freaks are on top of us, Carlos get outside and get him off''

''No way man Im safer here, besides he cant get inside''-He was soon proved wrong as the metal hatch began to bend by the countless blows.

''Marcus, Im gonna fire a round to your positon, It should take that damn elite, without harming you, then return the favor''-The second tank said to them as the elite commander was doing the same to their tank.

''No wait, don't shoot''-The marine yelled ,but it was too late.

* * *

''Arbiter,when I say jump, JUMP''-Cortana yelled to the arbiter's head ,and he barely made it as a round of the second tank fired to the first, however the arbiter had already weakened their armor so the round went clean inside, killing the marines inside.

''Good job arbiter, but this is better''-The commander said as he opened the second tank's hatch and primed a plasma grenade inside, making a mess in the driver's seat.

''I would have opened it faster ,if I had time''

''And your arm cured''-The commander said as the arbiter's arm started to bleed again.

''Later ,first lets go to the control room''-The arbiter said and the 3 banshees landed so that they could go there, the arbiter ,the spec ops commander and a black elite jumped inside and headed on, the rest would had to wait for the dropships to arrive.

''You know that stunt back there was real good ,but dangerous, for me''-Cortana said by the private com.

''Sorry I must have forgotten you were here''-The arbiter said smilling. The last 3 days had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes, when the prophet had told the humans about the great journey it almost threatened the grand design of the entire covenant, but now that they had beaten the humans to the Holy resting grounds of the oracle, the great journey was about to begin.

As they arrived they were stunned by the beauty of the place, large stone pillars with glowing pure light lead the way inside.

''Arbiter, should we contact the hierarch, he would surely be happy for finding the Resting place of the oracle''-The spec ops commander said.

The arbiter had forgotten about him, he hesitated but accepted, anyway he's a few milles from here in some temple doing his sermon for the gods, thing that the arbiter would take advantage of to explore the control room in the prophet's absence.

* * *

The master Chief sat onboard the pelican on way to a place the Captain said it was called ''The library'', he would prefer to go to Halo's control room to search for the arbiter, but the captain's orders were first, according to him the most important element to begin the great journey was inside that place.

He remembered the words that came out of the captain's mouth:

''_Because we are going to be gods…._''

The chief was raised since he was six to be a soldier, to follow orders and always get the mission done, he didn't really cared about being a god, If they looked as her old AI teacher (with the long and white robes), It wasn't really in his taste. However maybe if he got lucky that elite might go there as well, but with over 12 spartans with him on this mission, he must really need to put attention when he shows up, so that he's the one to kill him.

''Sir we're almost there, I see a clear entrance from here where I can drop you off guys''-The pilot said.

''Alright, 159 and 095 get down there and take point, we'll follow on , eco 412 remain in radio contact for when we are ready for dust off''-The chief said by the comm as the team descended down to darkness.

* * *

The arbiter and the spec ops commander walked inside the control room, they bowed and said a single prayer as they continued, the other elite was to remain outside and guard the banshees, much in his disgust, but had to obey his superiors.

''So were is he''-The commander said outloud.

''That terminal try there''-Cortana motioned the arbiter ,and so he did. Cortana's data crystal disappeared a few moments and then she reappeared in full size.

''Are you alright''-the arbiter said to the new cortana .

''Never been better, you cant imagine the knowledge and Holy words our gods left behind, Its divine''

''Watch it heretic woman, those secrets are for the prophets only''-The commander said in an irritated way.

''Nevermind, now cortana, where is the Holy Oracle''-The arbiter asked.

''He was here alright, but he left in a hurry, the log says he left to find ''the reclaimer''

''And that would be''

''Unknown, I cant track the Oracle , commander, however here it says…No…That cant be……..Ow those foolish humans they should have never intervene in this Holy ring….they must have known.''-Cortana's image changed from pure bright glow to a dark purple one.

''What is it cortana, tell me''

''Arbiter the prophet , you must get to him fast''

'' Explain yourself construct''-The commander yelled.

''There;s no time ,get out of here ,get to the prophet and go……..before its too late''-And so the Arbiter and the spec ops commander ran outside to their phantom, not before leaving the other troops to guard the control room.

* * *

Now the arbiter wished those milles away from the prophet were less, if cortana was right, not only the prophet's life was at stake , also all the ungooy, kig-yar, lekgolo and Sangheili were in danger, ''Maybe the humans found the place and started their vicious attack''-The arbiter though, but Cortana didn't have the time to tell them, ''Cortana''-he had forgotten that she remained in the Holy resting place of the Oracle, was she alright.

The spec ops commander sat opposite of him, he was checking his gear, ''professional as always, but I know he is worried like me for our comrades''-The arbiter thought.

''We have arrived to the main temple , It seems that some human dropship arrived as well but I don't see any human or demon, by the rings ,the prophet, we must help him''

''We'll go, you stay in radio contact for when we find him''-The commander said and so they descended and quietly they approached a pelican, empty.

''Strange, these humans are sloppy but not enough to let their own vehicles unattended''

''Lets go inside, maybe they are there''-The arbiter said activating his plasma sword and took point ,not before looking around one last time, the temple was in the middle of the lake, if the humans arrived then probably any survivor is still inside.

The first corridor had blood stains all over the wall, however no bodies, as they advanced the result was the same, however even more damage was visible.

''By the prophets, arbiter what could have happen here, I don't detect any life signs in the vicinity''

''Strange, but If you look closer you'll notice that there are no bodies of any species, humans, grunts ,elites or jackals, someone took them, but who''

They advanced further on and found a human marine cowering in fear near some crates, he shot the arbiter with the weak proyectiles that almost made the arbiter laugh, however he kept shooting until the spec ops commander grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

''Human were are the rest of the covenant and the hierarch, tell me and I might spare your worthless life''

''Stay away, let me go, the monsters are gonna hear you and they'll come back''

''Answer me or die''

''Some monsters came and they took everyone now leave me alone, please''-The arbiter was surprised to see how easy this human had answer them, the commander was about to kill him, but the arbiter stopped him, it was a waste of ammo anyway.

''Fine, I did gave my word anyway''-The commander dropped him, and the human curled into a ball and started crying, ''Weak''-The commander said outloud.

The elites continued forward until they reached the holy sanctum, as they opened the door a rotten smell escaped the sanctum. The spec ops commander advanced taking point but found the place empty, he then walked to a recording unit and started to search the video taken, mostly hours of the prophet praying.

The arbiter went a bit further and found the prophet's chair stained in purple blood , as well as countless plasma guns, carvines, needlers and other weapons scattered around a pool of blood.

''Arbiter come see this''-The commander called and he began to watch the video,some strange creatures filled the room and began attacking the honor guards, the enemy was weak ,but they were in such great numbers, the grunt recording the video dropped the camera and started to ran in circles as a little bulbous thing latched himself into the grunt's back, then the video died.

''Quickly we must get reinforcements and began the search for the hierarch…''

''He is already dead, and you know it, right now we must find an exit, and fast''-The arbiter said and suddenly infections forms filled the room, the spec ops commander fired his carbine and took a few ones until he ran out of ammo, the arbiter used his sword and slashes countless floodites but there were too many.

''Arbiter ,let us go quick''-The commander yelled and the arbiter ran behind him however a single floodite managed to get a hold of his injured shoulder just as the commander locked the door.

The arbiter felt a spiking pain go all over his body, as well as a paralysis as all went black. The commander shot the thing off the arbiter's shoulder and gave a kick to the arbiter.

''Get up, this is nothing arbiter''

The arbiter raised and pulled out a tentacle thing from his shoulder

''When one of those creatures digs in you ,you wont say that''-They both ran back to the entrance and opened the door that lead to the main hall, only to find what seemed to be an elite , however, his armor was thorned, his neck was twisted backwards, and a little of those floodite things was deep in his chest. The commander tried to reason with him, but only received a slung from his tentacle arm that send him to the ground. The arbiter drew his sword and sliced the creature, elite or not he had no choice.

''This is nothing uh, at least now we know what those things do''-The arbiter helped him get up ,when more of those combat forms filled the entrance.

''Come lets go, we need to find another route''-The commander nodded and headed back to the temple, they ran across more of those things but , with both of them using plasma sword they easily dispatch them, until they found an elevator thing of some sort that lead down.

''So should we go down''-When a shriek was heard

''Better than staying here Halfjaw''-and so they boarded and were surprised to see it lead underwater, however in the deepest parts of the ocean they could see floodites swimming, ''damn creatures they probably infiltrated the temple from beneath it''-The arbiter thought. As they were rising again multiple contact appear on their scanners.

''There are almost 20 units above us, but I cant tell if they're friendly or not''-The arbiter and the commander activated their swords and expected combat forms, but found multiple covenant soldiers in there.

''Arbiter our savior '' the grunts yelled in unison as one honor guard approached them.

''Thank the gods, the arbiter , you have bringed us hope to all of us''

''What's the situation here''-the commander cut in.

''These abominations suddenly appeared in the temple and began infecting everyone they come in contact, we managed to repel them for only a while ,but when we learned that the hierarch fell, we all lost hope of fighting, so we decided to flee and we stumbled upon those humans over there''-the arbiter saw in a corner 3 ,marines 1 ODST and a human sarge guarded by 3 jackals.

''Arbiter for running from battle we must be executed for treason , so do it now please ,I do not want to live another second for failing our hierarch''

''Nonsense, you did what you had to do , we grieve now the prophet's death ,but we must live to avenge it''-The honor guard saluted and rallied the troops.

7 grunts, 6 jackals and only 2 honor guards were left ,besides the arbiter and the commander, the creatures prefer to take the elites better than any grunt or jackal, the hunters armor was too well sealed to form a combat form. Against the creatures these troops lacked numbers, so he the arbiter motioned towards the humans.

''Listen humans If you want to get out of this alive you shall give us support we will return your weapons, so what do you say''

''Kiss my ass you damn split chin''-the human sarge yelled to the arbiter.

''Very well, then we shall let you here to be food for those monsters''-at those words the marines reluctantly accepted the deal, the ODST did as well.

''Sissies , well then I'm going too then''-The sarge said and so they all advanced to the exit of the temple.

The humans took point as the covenant followed close, as they opened the first gate combat forms swarmed the place, the humans and covenant shot at all that moved and was decomposed, 2 marines and 3 grunts fell to the parasite.

''You humans are worthless, we shall take point now''-the commander said and with the arbiter they took lead. Countless combat forms attacked in waves ,each time slowly reducing the group, near the exit only the arbiter, the commander and 1 honor guard, 2 grunts, 1 jackal and the human sarge and ODST remained. On their way to the exit the arbiter wanted to ask the human sarge if he already had been killed by him, but discarded the idea, ''These humans all look alike''-he thought.

''Almost there, quickly''-the arbiter said and from above countless floodites with combat forms fell from above, separating everyone. Grunts fell quickly , and the last ODST ,after some fight, fell to the swarm. The arbiter ordered everyone to run to the exit, and so they did, except the last jackal that got hit by a combat form in the head killing him. Outside they continued to fight but it seemed hopeless for the 5 survivors, when some strange flying robotic beings came out and helped contain the flood.

''O yeah, I survived ,I rock''-The sarge celebrated, when the last honor guard pushed him to the clift of the temple to his watery grave.

''Until now''-He said smirking.

''Arbiter ,I received your distress call, be prepared for evac, I'll come right away''-the pilot said by the com to the survivors.

''Haha, I didn't die ''-The grunt celebrated as the drop ship came closer, the honor guard and the grunt boarded the grav lift first.

''Come arbiter, you're next.''-the arbiter nodded and proceeded ,but before he walked into the beam, he was transported on top of the temple, he quickly raised his carbine and inspected the area. A floating red glowing orb appeared in front of him.

''Greetings ,I am 2401 penitent tangent, I am the monitor of installation 05''

The arbiter lowered his weapon and bowed before him.

''The Oracle''

* * *

Well, as you can guess by the chapter they landed in delta halo (not instalation 04 gamma halo, I think) anyway as I was saying the basis of this fic is of Halo 1, but not exactly ,and expect the next chapter soon.Review 


	6. Test of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and etc…

An update at last ,sorry it took so long but I decided to update my 3 Halo fics at the same time, well moving on

* * *

Test of Faith

'' The oracle ''- The arbiter lowered his weapon and bowed down before him, every member in the covenant had always been instructed of their gods and their servants ,'the oracles', since childhood, although he never imagined to find one of them he had one before him in this moment.

'' Greetings ,I am 2401 penitent tangent, I am the monitor of Installation 05 '' –The floating red orb said as the arbiter lifted his head to see him. Curiously the monitor circled the arbiter as in inspecting something.

'' The reclaimer at last, now we can proceed ''

The arbiter had a puzzled look on his face by the words of the oracle ,reclaimer?.

'' Sorry ,but Holy Oracle, I'm not the reclaimer, I am…''

'' Since you wear the sacred armor of the holy test you are indeed the reclaimer ''

The arbiter finally understood, the armor of the arbiter meant more than just a battle vest ,since it was given only to the greatest warrior of the covenant then the oracle's words were true, he was the reclaimer.

'' Arbiter can you hear me ,we've tracked your position to the top of the main temple, we'll be there in a few minutes ''-Half jaw,'s voice was heard by the com.

'' You're leaving so soon, but you must realize the Test of Faith, it is imperative for the great journey '' –The red monitor said as the arbiter stood thinking for a few minutes.

'' If Its my duty for the great journey, then I will do it ''- The arbiter said to the monitor as he momentarily opened his com. link .

'' Half Jaw return to the base and warn the others of these parasites ''

'' You mean the Flood ''- The red monitor cut into the arbiter's conversation.

'' Yes, the Flood, I'll proceed with the oracle and complete the Test of Faith ''

'' What, the Oracle is with you ?''- Half jaw barked by the com surprised of their new guest. '' Wait arbiter, we'll come with you ''

'' I'm sorry but that's not possible , only the reclaimer can proceed to the Test of Faith ''- The red monitor cut into the elite's conversation.

'' I'll go alone, this is my duty as the Arbiter of the covenant, await my return at the alpha site ''

'' Very well , but I still don't believe your rotten luck arbiter, meeting the sacred oracle…, over and good luck''.-Half jaw said by the comm. And the phantom disappeared from vision.

'' Now then shall we proceed reclaimer ''-The arbiter nodded and a glowing light transported them to another sector of the ring.

* * *

Captain Keyes rested on his personal quarters , pipe lighted up and reading one of his favorite books, sure the covenant treat was still present ,but after finding about the great journey he didn't care for small things like that, a few hours ago he sent a strike force to eliminate the prophet, '' Cut the snake's head and the other dumb elites will follow blindly ''- He thought ,and for his ascension, he sent his best soldiers to retrieve the Icon.

'' I'm acting sloppy for a captain of the UNSC but, after I ascend I will rule over everything , now the only thing I need is for my Spartans to return with my prize and…''

'' Sir , ground teams bravo and gamma have failed to report their status, requesting permission to send a recon squad ''- A newbie marine came storming to the captain's quarters.

'' First of all soldier salute at my presence, we wouldn't want to tell sergeant Johnson about this '' – The marine quickly saluted for fear of another of sarge's reprimands - '' Second, It's probably a covenant strike force coming to retaliate for the prophet's demise, nothing to worry about, so I'm authorizing you for that recon squad, and third ,didn't you learn to knock at basic training''.

'' Eh, sorry sir, I'll get right on it sir.''- The marine run back to his post, almost tripping on nearby crates on his way out. The captain dropped a few ashes to the ash trade and continued onto his lecture.

'' Nothing to worry about…''

* * *

The arbiter felt dizzy as he landed onto solid ground, shaking his head he surveyed his new environment , huge black material walls and tunnels , along with strange triangular glowing panels.

'' Come along Reclaimer, don't want to be left behind now''- The red orb said as he quickly lead the way.

'' I'm taking that you're going to be my guide ,right holy oracle ''

'' Please just call me Penitent tangent , and yes reclaimer, I will guide you but you must make your way trough''

The arbiter prepared for combat, if he was going to make his way trough ,then obviously hostile forces were bound to come soon.

''We must cross trough 10 portals to reach the upper floor of the library, and we better make it quick, some rather I'll tempered intruders came to the 4th portal''

'' Intruders ?''

'' Yes reclaimer, green armor clad soldiers, I constantly told them that the Test of Faith was only for the reclaimer and that it began right on the first portal, but they ignored me as some decided to fire metallic projectiles at me, there's no respect nowadays''- The monitor said ,without noticing the angry expression on the arbiter.

'' Those accursed demons, how dare they fire upon the holy oracle, by the way oracle ,if they came to the 4th portal ,then why did you brought me here to the first one ''

'' Protocol does not allow me to aid the reclaimer on his Test of Faith so you must fend for yourself ''

'' Figures…, then lets go holy oracle ,we must get to the Icon before our guests''

'' Of course reclaimer, but first you might wanna take out those enemies'' –The monitor motioned the arbiter to his front were countless human combat forms along with infection forms crawled their way to their live prey.

'' This must be my first obstacle ''- The arbiter said to himself as he turned his plasma sword and lunged to his enemies, infection forms popped into his personal shield as he slashed the once humans to mere raw meat, his attention turned to a blob like thing with feet that slowly approached , the arbiter approached him and kicked him square in the stomach, but he was surprised when his enemy exploded sending the arbiter far to the wall.

'' Best be careful reclaimer, those infected hosts release flammable gases that explode in a wide radius ''

'' I guess you didn't tell me for the protocol didn't you'' –The arbiter sarcastically said to the oracle.

'' That's right reclaimer, now lets head on, we still have 9 more portals to cross ''- The red orb said as he hummed to himself, leaving the arbiter to recover for the past blow.

* * *

'' 65 take position ''- The chief barked by the com to his teammate , they had been cautious on their way to the Icon since more and more of those mutated corpses and mechanical things began to appear , making their way harder to their goal.

'' Chief section clear of hidden hostiles, but the door wont open , stand back while I plant a breach charge ''- The chief and his fellow Spartans took defensive positions as 65 planted the c10 charge, 65 took cover and blasted the gate. However only minor scratches were present on the forerunner gate.

'' No way, not even a small hole, what kind of material is this gate made of ''- 65 replied but was cut short as the chief detected movement. Combat forms of all kind poured their way out of ventilation hatches and lunged to their prey, the Spartans hold their ground but their ammo was getting short. The chief looked around and found an undercover tunnel.

'' Everyone fall back to this position, suppression fire ''- The chief send the new coordinates by his com and proceeded onward, after everyone was inside he deployed a lotus antitank mine and ran trough the small tunnel. As the Chief made it to the other side he barely missed the following explosion of those unfortunate flood to follow.

'' Lets move onward double time, before those things come back ''- A light of acknowledgement from every Spartan confirmed the order and proceeded onward.

* * *

'' …Which means that any living organism with sufficient biomass is a potential factor. These installations are quiteimpressive , maybe we can later on see them with more time ''- The red oracle said as the arbiter ignored him , who knows how many portals had he crossed but right now that red orb was getting on his nerves. Each time he engaged an enemy the red orb would distract him with an incoherent phrase that would give the arbiter a hurtful hit from his enemies.

'' I'm starting to doubt of these supposed oracles…''

'' Did you said something reclaimer ''

''Eh no, I said what are those mechanical things on the floor ''- The arbiter motioned to the down sentinels.

'' Those are sentinels reclaimer, they aid me to control any intruders as well as contain the flood ''

The arbiter almost fired upon the monitor after that last comment , -'' If they aid to contain the flood ,then why haven't you called for more to aid us ''

'' Protocol does not allow…''

'' Yeah, yeah I know, sorry for asking ''

'' But you wouldn't encounter so many flood if you discarded those heavy weapons, you would surely be faster without those'' – The red oracle said to the arbiter who carried a human rocket launcher, 2 MA5B assault rifles on each hand and a shotgun on his back as well as 7 frags.

'' Then how would I defend myself '' – The arbiter said, after he lost his plasma sword he reluctantly had to grab some human hardware that the infected forms carried, but he had to admit that they weren't so bad. As they approached a corner a combat form slammed his tentacle upon the arbiter sending him to the ground ,the weary elite raised both rifles and unleashed a barrage of lead to the combat form.

'' You see reclaimer. You would have dodged that attack if not for your equipment.''- The arbiter ignored him as he surveyed the weapons the combat form carried, a fuel rod gun and some plasma grenades.

'' Reclaimer, we must get going ''- The arbiter looked at the incoming flood that approached his position, the arbiter stuck a plasma grenade to the fuel rod and tossed it to the group, then he engaged active camo and crossed the tunnel , the monitor followed closely as the wave of flood dispersed trough the walls due to the explosive reaction of the fuel rods.

'' Reclaimer its inappropriate to turn yourself invisible for your enemy , that's against protocol…''

'' The active camo was already built into my armor, so I didn't brake any protocol ''- The arbiter smirked as the red monitor just continued to hum to himself.

* * *

'' This must be the Icon ,any ideas in how to take it ''- Spartan 103 said by the com as the chief inspected the energy field surrounding the Icon, probably that red orb sealed it in there as a safe protocol for any intruders, a shame that Spartans did not carry AI's with them, he could use one to lower that shield.

'' 65, 103, and 74 search for any power source near the energy field , the rest be on guard '' – The Chief barked orders as he proceeded to search for the power source of the energy field. The Spartans took defensive position near the energy field.

* * *

''12 demons, this will be difficult ''- The arbiter finally made it trough the 10th portal only to spot the demons near the index, thankfully an energy field surrounded the index stopping the accursed demons to take hold of it. The red monitor approached the intruders as the arbiter took cover near a pillar, the monitor continued to explain of protocols to the demons as they ignored him, unaware of his presence.

'' I'm clearly outnumbered ,but I must obtain the index for the covenant, I must device a plan ''

* * *

As the 3 Spartans continued to ignore the red orb that decided to appear once more to bother them , a loud explosion caught their attention , as the arbiter fired an incoming rocket to the group killing the 3 of them instantly, then he proceeded to empty the last round to another group, but the Spartans now knowing his presence easily avoided the explosive device.

'' 3 down 9 to go ''- The arbiter quickly took cover of the incoming fire. As he activated active camo to run to a different spot he was intercepted by a red orb.

'' That was very rude reclaimer, I was close to that projectile you fired ''- seeing the monitor approach the invisible elite, the Spartans aimed to that position dropping the arbiter's shield and getting a few rounds inside his flesh.

The arbiter quickly fell back and readied his weapons, sucking the pain he dropped the pin of 2 frags and tossed them to the other side of the room , he then draw his assault rifles and fired upon the demons with suppressive fire, if his supposition was right then the field surrounding the Icon would lower itself when he approached it, so he made a run to it and jumped to the field, however the energy field repelled him back as he was once again in need for cover.

'' Oh sorry reclaimer, you should have told me you were planning to take the Icon , want me to lower the field now ''

'' Do it quickly oracle ''- The arbiter yelled from his covering position as countless bullets flied over his head. The monitor lowered the field and proceeded inside, as the arbiter jumped into the elevator, the chief jumped with him and pinned the arbiter in the floor.

The arbiter avoided an incoming punch as he positioned his legs to kick the Spartan away of him, he then raised his rifle but the chief was more quick to respond ,as he disarm him and each one began an arm wrestle ignoring the red orb's commentary.

'' The energy field surrounding the Index will lower once we get to the lower level , I recommend you stop what you are doing when we get there ''- Penitent tangent said to the chief and the arbiter as they continued on with their fight.

'' There wont be any problem since you'll be dead when we reach to the lower level ''- The chief said to the arbiter who was surprised to find the demon as strong as himself.

'' I wont fail thecovenant , I will not ''

* * *

Lousy chapter but I had to take out the library level out of the way for the fic, well until next time, by the way review. 


	7. Race for the Icon

Disclaimer : I do not own Halo or any other character portrait on this fic, any character portrait here is property of Microsoft only.

´´ ´´ : Dialogue of characters

* * *

Race for the Icon

´´Hey Jenkins wake up ´´- Mendoza motioned his teammate, however Jenkins was still snoring out loud - ´´Damn it Jenkins wake up man ´´

´´ Ugh, what's happening, Did the covenant returned ´´- Jenkins immediately raised his assault rifle.

´´ No man, we kicked their ass hours ago, I just woke you up so we could check the control room ´´

´´ Only for that , damn it, I was having a nice dream with that Spartan, was it Kelly or Linda ´´

´´ Yeah like you had any chance to score with either of them ´´- Mendoza said to a pissed of Jenkins, hours ago the UNSC managed to recover the control room just after the arbiter and the spec ops commander left, reclaiming the site was pretty easy for the large group of marines, however maintaining it was real boring for the two assigned watchmen.

´´ So what do you say, wanna have a look inside ,besides the sarge is not here anyway ´´

Jenkins gave up and accepted- ´´What the heck, anything's better than just sit here doing nothing ´´ - As the two marines approached the gate, it suddenly open revealing a tall figure holding the Icon.

* * *

Moments before :

´´ O finally ,we have arrived , this is the control room where the reunification of the Index with the core will take place , are you even putting attention to me ´´- Penitent tangent didn't get a response as the two ´guests´ were still solving their differences.

The master chief and the Arbiter hadn't stop fighting since the lowering of the energy field to their travel to the control room, without arm weapons or plasma sword they recurred to the old way. The chief had the upper hand as he constantly got the arbiter off guard delivering critical blows and evading the incoming ones from the weary elite.

´´ So you're supposed to be the best of your kind, then it was a poor year right ´´- The chief said as he delivered yet another strike, however the arbiter dodged it and gave the master chief an uppercut, sending the Spartan to the floor.

´´ It's getting better demon ´´- The arbiter remarked as he wiped some blood from his mouth , in each blow given by the chief ,the arbiter was getting better in evading them, now they were equal, or so the arbiter thought.

´´ Not bad elite, ´´- The chief said as he lifted himself from the ground - ´´Playtime is over ´´- The chief ran strait towards the arbiter , as the arbiter readied himself to counter the chief he was surprised as the chief evaded the blow in abnormal speed (Spartan time from the books).

´´ What the ´´- The arbiter could barely say as the chief punched him , the arbiter managed to partially evade the hit, however he got the full strength in the right shoulder. As the arbiter tried to lift himself, the chief kicked him to the limit towards the abyss beneath the control room.

´´ Please be careful ,falling from this height would be dangerous ´´- The red monitor said as the arbiter managed to get hold of the border of the floor, however a green boot began crushing his hand. The last the arbiter saw was the figure of the master chief getting farther and farther as he fell.

´´Now where was I ´´- The chief said to himself as his attention turned to the Icon, but a red orb stood in his way- ´´sorry but the Icon belongs only to the reclaimer, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave this, whhhaaa…´´- The monitor yelled as the chief pushed him out of the way with his hand, then the chief grabbed the Icon in his hand.

´´ This is Spartan 117 to the Pillar of autumn, I have the Index, respond ´´

´´ Chief good job ´´- Keyes responded-´´ now get it here on the double, we have a situation out here , return immediately, And Don't let anything get in your way, is that understood ´´

´´ Yes sir, over and out ´´- As the chief turned to the exit, his shields rapidly drained a quarter as countless sentinels emerged from the abyss, the chief disarmed and outgunned retreated, as he turned one last time, he managed to see the arbiter holding onto one of the sentinels as it lifted him back to ground.

´´ Rotten luck, but next time you wont get so lucky…´´- The chief thought as he passed running trough two marines.

* * *

´´Quickly reclaimer ,reclaim the Index , we cant let it fall into the flood or any other intruder ´´- The monitor kept telling to the arbiter as he ignored him and focused onto the two marines the chief left behind.

´´ Where's the chief going, hey come back, we need help ´´- Mendoza yelled as he and Jenkins tried to control the sentinels, the arbiter took the chance and run towards the closest human, grabbed him by the waist and in a moment of rage broke his spine backwards, Jenkins seeing this dropped his rifle and left in a hurry.

´´Coward…´´- The Arbiter said as a female voice was heard from behind calling him, the arbiter reluctantly approached the console and extracted the crystal before the monitor could see his actions.

´´ Arbiter what's happening, where have you been ´´

´´I'll explain shortly but before that… ´´

´´Before what? ´´- Cortana asked and regretted asking as the arbiter slammed his shoulder to the wall restoring his dislocated shoulder, the elite let out a roar of pain as he stumbled back.

´´Before this ´´-The arbiter said as he left the control room in search of the master chief.

´´ I recommend returning the Index as fast as possible reclaimer ´´- The monitor suggested as the arbiter kept running. -´´ You don't say ´´

* * *

´´The arbiter has been gone for almost two days now, we must assume he was killed´´

´´ Stop this blasphemy , the arbiter is the greatest warrior of the elites, of course he's not dead right commander´´- The elite captains argued in the meeting room of alpha site, after almost two days of no word from the arbiter most elites began to loose patience, everyone except the most loyal, in them Half jaw.

´´Of course he's not dead, I saw him myself when he left with the sacred oracle, he shall return with the promise, we just need to be more patient ´´- Half jaw barked to the other elites as most of them became more calm.

´´Even if he returns victorious of the test of faith, we still need to find a way of the sacred ring, now that the parasite is loose we must seize the opportunity and reclaim a human vessel ´´

´´ In that you may be right, however we need to retrieve Cortana from the control room you lost in my absence ´´- Half jaw send his gaze towards some crimson elites who looked at the floor in shame- ´´ Only she can control a human vessel and besides we need to wait for the arbiter as well, we can't just leave him here as well as the sacred Icon´´

A golden elite slammed his fist in the table in frustration ,- ´´ It's pointless to wait here and do nothing, he won't suddenly show up in the base with the Icon ´´- at that moment the comm. of half jaw turned to life as the white elite smiled. -´´ Close enough don't you agree ´´

* * *

´´ Half haw respond, any covenant forces in alpha site respond immediately´´

´´Maybe he will answer if you call him more nicely ´´- Cortana suggested to the elite , the arbiter had to admit he missed her company however this was no time for jokes.

´´Save it for later woman, we need to catch that demon who stole the Icon´´

´´So that he can kick your ass again ´´-At that comment the arbiter growled in fury, - Don't get mad ,it's your fault you left me here alone, I was soo bored of not teasing anyone´´

´´ This is the spec ops commander, arbiter is that you ´´- The arbiter acknowledged - ´´At last we knew you would pass the test of faith ,where are you now´´

´´I'm in the control room, I have Cortana with me and we need transportation immediately ´´

´´You have the AI, perfect we were just planning to reclaim her back, tell me do you have the Icon ´´

´´ We'll talk about that when you come here…, for now send a transport to my position and prepare the rest of our forces to assault the human vessel in which they held the prophet of peace ´´

´´ Very well, however reaching your position might be a bit hard, the humans have reclaimed the control room as well as the nearby surroundings ´´

´´ Really ? ´´- The arbiter said as he took a peek from his hiding spot, countless marines and ODST's searched the area after the chief left in a hurry- ´´I didn't know …´´

´´ Anyway try to reach the far beach south of the control room, I'll wait there in a phantom´´

´´Well since you put it so easy, how can I refuse ´´- the arbiter sighted and accepted -´´ Very well I'll do it, but if you are not there when I arrive´´

´´ Don't worry I will be there, Spec ops commander out ´´

* * *

´´ Matt take point and keep both eyes open ,that squid head can turn invisible ´´

´´ I already know lieutenant , I did pass basic training remember ´´- the ODST said as he failed to notice a translucent blur go past by him.

´´ Foolish humans … ´´- The arbiter thought as he almost left the place, however a running marine came storming to his way.

´´ Lieutenant, lieutenant sarge wants a full report on.. ´´- the marine crashed into an invisible wall and stumbled back , - ´´Ouch what the…´´- the marine looked up and saw the arbiter decloaking as the silver armor elite grabbed him by the neck.

´´ Blasted human ´´- The arbiter said as the ODST's turned to him and fired, the arbiter used the marine as a shield ignoring the pleas of the human to his companions to not open fire. As the barrage of bullets thorn the flesh of the marine ,the arbiter stuck a plasma grenade to the body.

´´ Catch ´´- the arbiter toss the body to the group as he turned invisible again, as he ran outside, the blast echoed trough the passage, most of the soldiers ran to the section as the arbiter quietly made his way to the outside, as he got there Cortana locked the gates to the control room.

´´ Finally peace and quiet ´´- The arbiter nodded and de cloaked ,however he immediately cursed himself as he saw 3 scorpion tanks in the beach aiming at him. The tanks opened fire barely missing the arbiter as he ran for cover.

´´ Alright ,whoever takes out that split chin doesn't have to do my training sessions for one week ´´- The sarge said and by those words the marines rushed like dogs to kill the arbiter.

´´I think were in trouble ´´- Cortana said as the marines kept on shooting to their position, the arbiter checked his weapons, a half full assault rifle with two clips and two pistols.

´´ I cant win with these ´´- The arbiter thought as the tanks kept on shooting, with the monitor inside he couldn't call for more sentinels to help.

* * *

´´O yeah, now this is my kind of hunting ´´- the sarge said as he smoked yet another cigar, as he looked to the night sky he spotted 3 incoming drop ships. - ´´Alright men ,here's our lift ,get ready for take off ´´

However as the 3 drop ships began to come more closer their figure was turning more round and darker than those of the pelicans. -´´O shit ,quick shoot them ´´- However the 3 drop ships were already in range and from them emerged 6 hunters and 10 elites and grunts.

Two of the drop ships stayed to help the forces in the ground as one detached from the formation, the arbiter ran and entered the grav lift to find half jaw inside.

´´ How's that for a pickup ´´- The white armor elite said as the arbiter looked into the battle field.

´´ Circle the area of those tanks and open fire ´´

´´ Disobey that order pilot ´´- Half jaw said to the pilot.

´´ What are you doing half jaw, we must help them ´´

´´ I'm sorry arbiter, but they are only the distraction, more humans will come soon, we must get out of here ´´- The arbiter was about to reply however Cortana cut into their conversation.

´´He's right Arbiter, I'm detecting multiple drop ships and human fighters inbound our position, we cant help them…´´- The arbiter looked one last time into the battlefield as the drop ship headed farther and farther.

´´ Their deaths will not be in vane, they shall receive a proper ceremony ,but first we must recover the Icon…´´

* * *

The pelican entered the landing bay of the autumn and the chief quickly exited the drop ship. As soon as he was outside a marine came to him.

´´ Sir, the captain orders you to report immediately to the command room with the Index ´´- The chief could notice that the marine was…scared, not from him surely but of what, the chief spotted a batch of marines lead by another Spartan heading to the lower levels of the ship. The chief was about to ask what was happening as a nearby pelican exploded sending him and the nearby marines flying by the impact.

The chief regained composure, but the marines were dead, the surviving marines began firing to the blast area as from the fire the answer to his question emerged, the flood.

* * *

Well another one up, I think that this will be my first fic to be finished ,or maybe my Halo/doom crossover, anyway I'm focusing on all of my fics, but I put a little effort in my Halo The Secret Wars fic, since It has been well received since the beginning ,anyway review, I'm guessing max two or maybe three chapters until this fic is done, well let's just see. 


	8. Escape from Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any other character portrait on this fic, any character portrait here is property of Microsoft. If I did I would make Halo 2's ending better.

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

Escape from Halo

Countless Bizarre forms emerged from the blasted wall received by a hail of bullets from the surviving marines in the hangar. The master chief quickly grabbed an assault rifle and joined in the fight. Although the marines fought bravely they were just too exposed to infection and one by one they fell to the parasites.

´´ What are your orders sir ´´- A fellow marine said to the chief, the marine was clearly in shock after seeing his fellow comrades and once friends being devoured by the small

blob-like creatures.

´´ Fall back to the upper deck and seal the gates, that will slow them down ´´- The chief ordered to the small group of marines.

´´Yes sir, give them hell sir ´´.- The marine along with the others ran towards the nearest hallway while the chief kept the flood at bay.

´´ Master Chief report to the bridge immediately ´´- The comm. came to life with Keyes voice.

´´ Sir, I'll head there in moments, first I have to clear the way for the marines´´

´´ Your orders were to report to me immediately, the index cannot fall to the flood, is that understood ´´.

´´ Yes sir ´´- The chief reluctantly obeyed, lowering his rifle he ran pass marines ,without someone to hold them off the flood ravaged every moving thing left in there, the chief could hear the screams as he made his way to the bridge, hoping that he made the right choice.

* * *

´´ Was that really necessary ´´- Cortana said by comm. after the spec ops commander punched the Arbiter.

´´ You left a filthy human steal the Icon Arbiter ´´.

´´ I did not have much choice ´´- The arbiter said to the white armored elite as he helped him back to his feet -´´ But I promise that the demon who took it shall pay dearly for what he has done ´´.

´´ Indeed, now grab some weapons, you're going to need them ´´- The spec ops commander said to the arbiter, dozens of phantoms rendezvous with them, filled with elites, grunts, hunters and jackals.

´´ What is this, most of our forces are here with us ´´.

´´ Not most, every last one of them Arbiter ´´- The commander replied -´´ You are going to recover the Icon, and I shall secure our means to escape Halo ´´.

* * *

´´ Someone help me…´´- A marine yelled as an infection form managed to latch itself to his neck, other marines nearby couldn't afford to aid him , any mistake and the flood could get them as well. The Spartans distributed in the autumn were the only capable force to deal with the flood ,but there were so many of them and by each moment a marine fell to infection.

´´ Sir, thank god you're here, we could surely use your help… hey wait ´´- An ODST yelled as the chief ran pass him leaving the small group of marines by themselves. The chief silently cursed, instead of delivering the useless Index he should be in the battle, but he had to obey.

As he ran around a corner one of the nearby panels overloaded sending him and fellow marines flying back, the chief had little time to react as numerous combat forms outnumbered the marines and himself, the chief tried to recover his assault rifle but the flood made the task difficult. A marine seeing that it was pointless to keep on fighting pull the pin of his last grenade , the explosion not only killed the flood, but also sent the chief out of the ship by a previous hole in the walls, all that the chief could see before loosing conscious was the battle still being waged below the ship.

* * *

´´ Commander, the weak humans are currently dealing with the parasite, they have not detected our approach ´´- A crimson elite said by comm. to the spec ops commander, since the autumn didn't make any attempt to take down the phantoms it was clear that the humans failed to detect them or decided to ignore them by fear from the flood.

´´ Everyone, prepare to descend on top of the human vessel, our mission is to eradicate the opposition still active and to take control of the ship ´´- The spec ops commander barked by the comm. ,then he turned to the Arbiter -´´Are you sure that you do not wish a squad to help you reclaim the Icon ´´.

´´ No, I was the one that left the human take it from me, I will be the one to recover it ´´- The commander nodded and prepared to drop on the Autumn, the grav lifts dropped hundreds of grunts ,hunters and elites , some black elites deployed anti matter charges to create holes to enter the ship.

´´ Alright , lets go on and let no human alive ´´- The commander yelled to the invasion force as every elite let out a roar of war. The Arbiter jumped first in the nearest hole and proceeded to head towards the bridge, but he was stopped by the commander.

´´ Before you go Arbiter, good luck ´´.

´´ Same for you ´´- The Arbiter replied and raised his carbine, for some reason both had a feeling that they would not see each other after this mission.

* * *

The sound of bullets filled the air as the marines did everything in their power to keep the flood from boarding the Autumn, a small contingent had already managed to infiltrate the ship and they were currently loosing control of various sections aboard, time after time the marines would find a few corpses of fallen Spartans ,but they ignored them.

´´ Lieutenant, Charlie team has failed to report, should we send a squad to help them ´´- A private said, as the marines were reluctant to go and die just to help an already doomed team.

´´ Negative lieutenant , any team that fails to report is consider KIA, now focus on keeping the flood at bay until Captain Keyes can find a way to eradicate the infestation , is that understood ´´.

´´Yes sir ´´- The marines marched due north of the Autumn in hopes to succeed in their mission, one of the nearby dead Spartans raised from among the bodies ,grabbed an assault rifle from a deceased marine and proceeded to check his keepsake. The Index was unharmed by the fall and it was safely concealed inside his armor, shaking the impact from the fall he proceeded to find a new route back to the Autumn.

´´ No god ,get it off me ´´- A nearby squad waged against a surprise attack of the flood, the Spartans were the first ones to be taken out since the flood considered them a threat, and now little by little the marines fell to them.

´´ Hold your ground ´´- The chief yelled as he reached them and joined the fight , some well placed grenades took down the flood long enough to finish them with a hail of bullets. An ODST approached the chief when they finished clearing the hostiles nearby.

´´ Thank god sir, a few minutes more and we would have been overrun by them´´.

´´ Corporal what is our status ´´.- The chief asked the battle fatigued men.

´´ Our orders are to prevent the flood from reaching the Autumn , but sir we have not received any strategy or Intel since we descended from the ship, our teams would be fighting blindly if it weren't for the Spartans here to back us up´´.- The chief acknowledged , when the Autumn was attacked the two remaining UNSC ships immediately left the ring and remained in orbit without much lifting a finger to aid them.

Right now the Chief's orders are to bring the Index to Captain Keyes, but for once he would disobey, first he would rally the still active troops to fight back then he would deliver the Index.

´´ Corporal I'll take control of the remaining teams , load your weapons our new orders are to regroup and counterattack ,is that understood.´´

´´ Yes sir ,following your lead ´´- The chief constantly gave orders by comm. as the marines fought their way to their designated rendezvous point.

* * *

The Arbiter followed the schematic's Cortana had downloaded in their previous visit to the human vessel, the most likely place to find the Icon was the bridge so they decided to head there first.

The spec ops commander divided his teams in 2 groups: the first lead by himself to eliminate the majority of the hostiles still onboard the autumn, the second to take control of vital key systems to fully control the ship. Constantly they comm. each other to report their progress.

´´ Arbiter, we have reached the cryo bay without much human or parasite interference.´´

´´ Very well, follow the schematics towards their secondary lift to reach engineering, once there call back to receive more detailed data ´´- Cortana replied to the secondary team, each team leader had a copy of the schematics but Cortana explained them in more detailed words their way around the ship.

´´ Half jaw, how are you handling the human defenses ´´- The Arbiter said by comm.

´´ Very well, If I may add , we took down their communications relay moments ago ,so no human can communicate between the ship and the ring's surface and the still active humans onboard the ship are no threat for us ´´.- The Arbiter smiled to himself, no more human or demon reinforcements would be bothering them for a while.

The Arbiter stopped dead on his tracks and leaned against a wall, his motion tracker detected 2 red foes just around the corner, grabbing his carbine in one hand and an assault rifle in the other he revealed his position to finish them, expecting to find two weak marines or combat forms he wasn't expecting to run upon two demons.

´´ O crap ´´- Turning around he barely avoided the incoming shots of the two mentioned Spartans, seriously out powered he ran through the corridors trying to loose them.

´´ It's not working ´´- Cortana said to him -´´They're still after us ´´.- A few shots that activated his personal shields confirmed it.

´´ No kidding ´´- The Arbiter replied. Seeing an open shaft over him he leaped to it and disappeared from their line of fire. The two Spartans reached his last position both looking up.

´´ My tracker detects enemies up´´- One said to the other by comm.

´´ Look ´´- The other Spartan motioned towards the open shaft -´´ How stupid can that elite get ´´- Aiming their rifles up the let loose a barrage of bullets only to reveal hundreds of infection forms raining upon them.

´´ Not much as you ´´- The Arbiter decloaked on front of them, sending two plasma grenades to the occupied Spartans, after the grenades exploded he only saw a body. He didn't have time to wonder for the other as the second Spartan revealed his position and slammed his rifle to his shoulder.

Falling to the floor the Arbiter turned to see the Spartan aiming his weapon to his head, acting quickly he kicked it away and leaped back to his feet, the Spartan punched him in the face lowering his shields at half, the Arbiter grabbed the second blow and pinned him to the ground. Frantically punching the demon in the back of the head he subdued until the lifeless body stood motionless in the floor.

´´ Are you ok ´´- Cortana said, motioning his bloody hand.

´´ I'm fine, their armors are quite hard ´´- The Arbiter replied, pouring some foam into his arm, stopping the bleeding for now. Recovering his weapons as well as those of the demons he went back to his way, not before giving a few kicks to the bodies.

* * *

´´ …we need reinforcements now, Covenant forces have boarded our ship, does anyone copy, over ´´- A marine yelled to his comm. as the rest of the surviving marines hold the covenant in place. Hearing the last marine scream in pain he turned to his back.

´´ I copy , human ´´- The spec ops commander said as he lifted his Carbine and shot the marine in the head. Ordering some grunts to 'clean' his new engineering bay he walked to the panels of propulsion system.

´´ Cortana, we have captured engineering, what is your status over ´´.

´´ We're almost there, once we get the Icon we will leave the ship to head for the control room, then you can leads the ship to Orbit.´´

The commander acknowledged , the last section to secure was the bridge but the Arbiter would take care of that, If not they would head for orbit and eject the damn bridge crew.

* * *

´´ Understood, Cortana out ´´- Once finished her conversation with the commander she turned her attention to the Arbiter -´´To get faster to the bridge we'll need to take a shortcut trough cryogenics or genetics, I'm not sure ´´

´´ Not sure ´´- The Arbiter replied -´´Then be, I don't want to end in the other side of the ship ´´.

´´ It's not that, It's only one room, but the name is quite difficult to traduce ´´.

Sighing the Arbiter ignored some combat forms and ran to the next point, two marines were holding the flood and guarding the entrance but the Arbiter ran by them slamming both marines to the wall, leaving them for the flood. Closing the door he looked at the countless test tubes.

´´ We need to get moving, later you can site watch, ok´´.

Ignoring Cortana's sarcasm he made his way to the next door, passing a section called cloning investigations he saw test tubes containing some black humans that kinda resembled that human sergeant that always bothered him, shaking that idea out of his head he opened the door that would lead to the corridor that would lead later to the bridge, stopping in the human cafeteria he suddenly stopped. Human forces had occupied the place fighting the flood.

Opting to pass by them he activated his cloak and quickly made his way , at half way there a gun shot hit him revealing his shields and his position.

´´ What the, that fruit looking squid lips again´´- The sarge turned his attention to him and opened fire. The Arbiter took cover by flipping a table , however the cheap table was easily turned to pieces.

´´ Haha, nowhere to hide split chin ´´ - The sarge yelled but the flood had already finished the remaining marines and came after him, the sarge turned and opened fire upon them but ran out of ammo.

´´ O shit ´´- The sarge said as the two remaining combat forms ran towards him, but the Arbiter easily took them down with his plasma sword. Then he turned to the sergeant. Grabbing him from the neck and twisted it, leaving the corpse to rot in there.

´´ Deja'vu´´- Cortana said.

´´ Indeed ´´- The Arbiter said, before leaving he fired a few rounds from his Carbine to the sarge just in case.

* * *

´´ Contact the chief again, order him to return to the bridge immediately ´´.

´´ I can't sir, all I get is static, besides several ground and ship teams have failed to…´´

´´ I don't care, just contact him again ´´- Keyes yelled to his ensign. Over an hour had passed and the Chief hadn't delivered the Index.

´´ He's not coming, human ´´- Keyes and the rest of the personnel turned to the door as the Arbiter walked in. Some crewmen reached for their holstered gun but the Arbiter quickly shot them dead in the spot. After the Arbiter reached Keyes he grabbed him by the collar of his suit and lifted him to the height of his head.

´´ The Icon human, where is it ´´- The Arbiter asked , the remaining crewmen took the chance and ran out of the bridge, the Arbiter didn't noticed or cared.

´´ I don't have it, the master chief has still to bring it to me ´´- Keyes stammered to say the words as an excuse, and by the looks the Arbiter gave him he wasn't pleased.

´´ Don't tell me that now we have to search for him, do you know how many of them are in the ship, and plus the bodies and the ones in the ring's surface…´´- Cortana said but decided to stop as the Arbiter tighten his grip on Keyes -´´Okay, maybe I'll tell you later ´´.

The Arbiter had resigned to search for the 'demon' after all, but before he left he wanted to ask something to Keyes.

´´Tell me, why do you want the Icon human ´´

´´For what else, power ´´- The Arbiter was taken back by his reply but quickly hide it. -´´I know what this ring does and instead of informing my superior officers I decided to keep that power for myself´´.

´´ You wanted to begin the great journey ´´-The Arbiter almost laughed.

´´ No, I want to become a god ´´.

The way he said it infuriated the Arbiter, lifting him once more he tossed him like garbage trough the tactical panel , Keyes landed just back of the main cruise controls , broken window like pieces from the panel all around him. As the severely bruised Keyes lifted his gaze he saw the Arbiter above him.

´´ Guess what human, that wont happen ´´- The Arbiter tossed a single plasma grenade that stuck in Keyes head, he desperately tried to take it off, but he well knew it was pointless. As the Arbiter made his way out of the bridge he only heard a desperate cry for help and a loud bang after that.

´´ Now to look for the demon ´´

* * *

Unknown to him the chief had returned to the ship after ordering the ground teams to regroup and hold the flood in the surface, after delivering the Index he would return to aid them.

´´ Captain Keyes do you copy ´´-The chief tried again -´´Captain Keyes respond ´´- dropping it he decided to run to the bridge just as the Arbiter headed down to search for him, entering the bridge the first thing he noticed were the missing guards and the bridge crew, advancing forward he noticed the tactical panel that Keyes always surveyed destroyed , approaching he finally found Keyes, or what was left of him.

Somehow the chief didn't feel remorse for his death, Keyes had sent hundreds of soldiers to die below the ship just so he could be safe and sound aboard the ship waiting for the Index, the chief pulled the Index from his compartment and stared at it.

´´ This is what you wanted ´´- The chief said, he was going to toss the Index to his body but remembered something, an unfinished business. He could very well stay and aid the surviving marines but he was confident that they would be ok by themselves.

Packing the Index once more he headed towards the nearest fighter bay.

* * *

The Arbiter ran across the ship, passing dead bodies to fellow covenant troops that couldn't even say a word to him as he ran pass by them, ignoring Cortana's idea to search the demon bodies along the way, he knew better.

´´ There's no way he could be defeated by these zombies ´´- The Arbiter thought. For 20 minutes he found nothing, resigning he asked Cortana for her help.

´´ Oh, so now you want my help ´´- Cortana said and the Arbiter knew very well what she was getting at -´´If you would have listened to me half an hour ago I would have gladly complied ´´.

Sighing the Arbiter spoke -´´Yes ,you're right. I'm sorry ´´.

´´ And …´´

´´ Don't push it woman ´´- The Arbiter growled. Cortana laughed a bit then she spoke.

´´ Very well, tap me into the nearest panel and I'll use the ships sensors to search for the remaining Spartans ´´- Doing so the Arbiter looked at the ships schematic in the screen, with Cortana's filtering he could see the few remaining human forces still onboard the ship, glad that they were only a few he focused onto a single red dot that moved towards the fighter bay.

´´ That's him ´´

´´ Are you sure, how can you be certain ´´- Cortana asked.

´´I just know ´´- The Arbiter said -´´What is the fastest route to intercept ´´.

´´ Trough the Armory ,two levels below, but even running you wont catch him in time ´´

´´ Let's just see if you're right ´´.- The Arbiter said and before Cortana could say something he ran towards the bay.

* * *

Killing a few combat forms the Chief activated the bay's blast door. Once done he descended in a nearby lift towards the nearest Long sword fighter.

The Arbiter ran as fast as he could to get there before the demon escaped with the Icon, If the demon would reach any human ship in orbit his chance to recover the Icon would seriously drop to nearly impossible. Just as he turned a corner a combat form slammed him to the ground.

´´ Damn it, not now ´´- The Arbiter drew his sword and sliced the abomination in half, however 3 more appeared on his place.

With some trouble the Chief seated himself into the small seat of the fighter, once secured he ignited the ships engines. The Arbiter stained in green blood reached the bay just in time to see the long sword fighter exiting the bay.

´´ Told you so ´´- Cortana said.

´´ Tell me human , which of the remaining ships in orbit is he heading to ´´.- The Arbiter asked. Even with nearly impossible odds he wasn't going to give up.

´´ Wait a moment , odd ´´- The Arbiter turned to the panel as she spoke -´´ His destination according to the ships logs is not to any ship in orbit but … o no ´´.

´´ Where ´´- The Arbiter said, he was getting tired of Cortana's small cliffhangers.

´´ He's heading towards the Control room, if he activates the Ring…´´

´´ That won't happen ´´- The Arbiter cut her off -´´ Prepare the next fighter towards the same destination, and Inform half jaw that he can leave ´´.

* * *

´´ Take that you freak ´´- Some marines celebrated below the ship as they successfully held the flood at bay, suddenly the pillar's bay opened and from it a single long sword fighter exited at full speed.

´´ Check it out, a fighter just took off ´´- Just after the first fighter exited, another one followed a few minutes later. The sergeant comm. the pillar in hopes that they had already repaired the comm. malfunction.

´´ This is sergeant Johnson to the pillar, respond ´´.- Static followed shortly.

´´ Respond damn it, have you repaired the malfunctions already ´´.

´´ Why yes human, we have ´´- The spec ops commander replied , surprising the sarge-´´we'll be taking off shortly so don't expect transportation to the ship anytime soon, have fun with the flood ´´.

The sergeant dropped the comm. to the floor and lifted his assault rifle to shoot at the ship, pointless anyway. The spec ops commander was currently in engineering since the bridge had multiple hull breeches, thanks to the Arbiter. He was going to leave the humans to fend the flood as long as they could ,but what was the fun of that.

´´ Lieutenant, open fire below us ´´.

´´ With pleasure commander ´´- The blue elite replied, with his jaws opened like a smile.

The pillars archer pods let loose a barrage of missiles towards the surviving marines below. The sarge saw this and dropped his rifle.

´´ O shit …´´

* * *

The Master chief arrived to the control room and proceeded to activate Halo, he was currently tapping commands to the control panel Ignoring the red orb that floated around him, since the chief easily finished the remaining sentinels in the room the monitor had decided to keep asking him to stop.

´´ Damn orb, how I wish for a rocket launcher, that would shut him up ´´. –The chief thought, then he wondered just when would his guest arrive. Not long enough said person walked towards him, plasma sword in hand.

´´ Demon ´´- The Arbiter spoke -´´ Let usend this ´´.

* * *

O yeah, next chapter will be the last of this fic, sorry to keep this fic and some others from my list in the dark for so long, got carried away in the annoying writers block reading other fics as well. Anyway, until the last chapter. Review. 


	9. The Great Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any other character portrait on this fic, any character portrait here is property of Microsoft. If I did I would make Halo 2's ending better.

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters.

* * *

The Great Journey

The Master Chief and the Arbiter stayed locked in their staring contest for several minutes while Penitent Tangent babbled about regulations about Halo and controlling the flood. Finally ,the Arbiter broke the silence, or better said, his weapon broke it:

The plasma sword came to life illuminating the surroundings of the Arbiter's hand, although the chief had fought against the Arbiter before, he had never had a chance to fight him while the elite had a plasma sword. The chief had seen dozens of marines , ODST's and even Spartans fell to the might of the energy blade in the past. But this was not going to be his case. Instinctively, the chief raised his assault rifle ready to open fire at the Arbiter's first move.

What the chief had not expected was a second plasma sword being activated in the Arbiter's left hand, never had an elite used a second weapon for being too difficult and dangerous to wield, but suddenly the Arbiter threw the plasma sword to the chief in a manner not to hurt him, but rather for the chief to be able to catch it.

As the chief examined the sword, the Arbiter spoke -´´ Drop your rifle demon, we shall fight with honor ´´.

The master chief turned off the sword and clipped it to his belt -´´ Thanks, but no thanks´´.

The chief raised his assault rifle and fired upon the Arbiter. The Arbiter ran and leaped trying to find a place to take cover, just as his shields were about to drop he found shelter behind a small pillar.

´´ Damn it ´´- The Arbiter cursed -´´ I should have brought long range weapons as well ´´.

The chief reloaded and took the liberty to fire at the pillar, after all he still had 480 rounds left -´´Give up and come out, and maybe I will kill you fast ´´.

´´ Really, how generous of you ´´- The Arbiter countered.

´´ Yes I am, considering that I should skin you alive for killing my brothers ´´- The chief said, referring to the Spartans the Arbiter had killed before.

´´ As you said demon, thanks but no thanks ´´- The Arbiter primed a plasma grenade and looped it towards the chief, however given the distance and the angle, the chief easily stepped aside and let the grenade fell harmlessly to the pit of the control room.

´´ Nice try ´´- The chief said -´´ But you'll need more than that ´´

The Arbiter now only had 3 grenades, there was a chance that if he threw the 3 of them at the same time, at least one of them would stick to the chief, but it was a long shot. Taking a small peek ,the Arbiter saw a solution to his troubles. The Arbiter primed the 3 grenades and looped them in a way the chief didn't even had to move to avoid them.

´´ You must be getting desperate ´´- The chief said -´´ Or maybe it's the fear of death getting to you ´´.

´´ Or maybe I'm thinking, instead of you demon ´´- Just as the Arbiter said those words, 2 of the grenades exploded ,taking out the fuel canisters some UNSC marines had left behind when they took over the control room. The resulting explosion took the chief by surprise and send him flying to the floor. The Arbiter acting quickly, leaped from his hiding spot and kicked the discarded assault rifle to the pit, then with his plasma sword he lunged to the chief.

The chief barely recovered to avoid the deadly blade, however the Arbiter managed to slash his left shoulder. Melting armor and skin was visible to the eye.

´´ Now demon ´´- The Arbiter sneered -´´ Let's try this one more time, shall we ´´.

* * *

The now covenant controlled Pillar of Autumn exited the ring world Halo, escaping the nightmare known as the flood. The Spec ops commander gave himself the privilege to recline on his small human chair, relaxing for a few seconds.

´´ Cortana ´´- The commander spoke -´´ use this ship's primitive transmission system to contact our fleet and rendezvous with them ´´.

Cortana's image appeared in one of the few holo projectors the Autumn possessed, Cortana ignored the order a few seconds, still remembering the last words of the Arbiter:

Flashback:

´´ _He's heading towards the control room, if he activates the ring_…´´

´´ _That won't happen_ ´´- The Arbiter cut her off -´´ _Prepare the next fighter to the same destination, and Inform Half jaw that he can leave_ ´´.

´´ _Got it_ ´´- Cortana said -´´ _Alright, yank me out_ ´´

The Arbiter approached her image, ready to speak -´´ _You're not coming_ ´´.

´´ _What are you talking about_ ´´- Cortana replied -´´ _We need to stay together and go stop him before…_´´

´´ _No_ ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ _I need to go alone, you remain here and lead our forces out of Halo_ ´´.

´´ _But…_´´

´´ _Don't say anything_ ´´- The Arbiter merely whisper -´´ _I need to do this_ ´´.

Cortana studied his features, searching for anything but found nothing, except sadness. Sadness that he might not come back alive. -´´ _Very well, just promise that you'll come back , ok_ ´´.

´´ _I'll try_ ´´- The Arbiter said and ran towards the longsword fighter leaving Cortana in the ship.

´´ _Good luck_ …´´

End Flashback

´´ Cortana ´´- The spec ops commander repeated -´´ Have you done what I ordered you to do´´.

´´ Yes ´´- Cortana replied -´´ but the slip space engine of this vessel is fairly damaged and…´´- Cortana appeared to be thinking about something -´´ We have bigger troubles that that .´´

Already guessing what it was, Half jaw spoke -´´ Show me ´´.

The nearby screen changed to the view outside the ship, the 3 remaining UNSC vessels that accompanied the Pillar we're heading strait towards them. Due that the UNSC vessels had not attacked yet, indicated that they had not yet discovered their presence in the once human vessel.

´´ What should we do?´´- Cortana spoke -´´ This ship is fairly damaged and engaging the 3 of them is suicide ´´.

´´ Then we'll die fighting ´´- The spec ops commander spoke -´´ power up the ships weapons and fire upon the nearest ship ´´.

´´ Got it ´´

The Pillar fired the modified 3 shot MAC gun to the nearest ship while delivering hundreds of archer pod missiles, the ship clueless of the impending danger received the MAC shots, leaving the ship dead in space.

´´ Interesting ´´- The commander spoke -´´ I didn't think that this ship could cripple the enemy so easily ´´.- The shaking of the Pillar indicated that the remaining two ships had returned fire.

´´Status Cortana ´´.

´´ Bad news ´´- Cortana's image flickered -´´ Their MAC shots have just damaged our own MAC gun ´´- Her image vanished for a moment as more incoming MAC shots hit the Autumn -´´the pillars armor plating cannot withstand more direct hits, there's nothing we can do now´´.

´´ I see ´´- The spec ops commander said, turning to his fellow brethren in engineering he spoke to them -´´ Brothers, this is the day we shall die, however do not forget that we die with honor and distinction , the covenant last hopes rest upon the Arbiter ´´.

The covenant in engineering yelled in reverence for the Arbiter and the covenant as their final moments had arrived, once the two UNSC ships were in position suddenly one by one were destroyed by incoming plasma weapons.

´´ Cortana ´´- The commander spoke -´´ What happened ?´´

´´ Commander ´´- Cortana spoke -´´ It's High Charity!´´.

* * *

The Master chief ignored the enormous pain on his left shoulder and activated his own plasma sword, the Arbiter could see that the chief's left arm was now useless.

´´ Tell me demon ´´- The Arbiter said -´´ can you really fight with only one arm ´´.

´´ Come see for yourself ´´- The chief countered as he raised his plasma sword. The Arbiter leaped to the chief and made an horizontal slash, however he only managed to drain the chief's shields as the chief jumped backwards. The Arbiter tried again ,this time with a vertical cut but the chief sidestepped and managed to land a slash to the arbiter's shoulder.

´´ Now we're even ´´- The chief said as the Arbiter tried to stop the bleeding with his free hand. Since the arm the chief had hurt was the right one, the Arbiter switched to his left arm to fight.

´´ Now the question is, can you fight with your left arm ´´- The chief attacked the Arbiter but to his surprise the Arbiter blocked the sword.

´´ Did you really thought I couldn't use a sword with my left hand ´´- The Arbiter said to the chief -´´ All high class elites are trained to be left handed swordsman's as well ´´.

´´ Really, guess what ´´- The chief replied. To the Arbiter's surprise, the chief grabbed him by the neck with his left hand. The Arbiter had thought he couldn't use his left arm after the last blow.

While the chief squeezed the life out of the Arbiter, the chief spoke -´´ Now, should I kill you slowly or quick…I know´´- The chief stabbed the Arbiter in the chest with his plasma sword.

´´ Painfully ´´

This was it, the Arbiter was loosing conscious and everything around him was turning black. -´´ I lost…´´- The Arbiter whispered , sudden images of his fellow covenant companions passed before his eye: families and friends on his home world, half jaw, Cortana, everyone…Then replaced by the humans and demons killing them all.

´´ No ´´

The Chief was surprised to find out that the Arbiter could still talk, and even more surprised when the Arbiter kicked him away. The chief stood up to find the Arbiter in an attack pose with his sword in hand.

´´ Demon ´´- The Arbiter spoke -´´ I cannot die yet. If I do, thousands that depend on me will perish by your kind , and I cannot permit that. Prepare to die ´´.

´´ You should have died already ´´- The chief replied -´´ Now I will make sure that every last one of your race suffers ´´.

The Chief and the Arbiter ran towards each other as they prepared for the last attack, as they approached each other both of them unleashed their attacks. After the two fighters stopped, only one was on foot.

´´ I win ´´

* * *

3 Covenant carriers approached the battered Autumn as they finished off the remaining UNSC vessels.

´´ This is Zera usumoe to the surviving crew of the Truth and Reconciliation, stand by for pickup of that useless human vessel ´´.

´´ Understood ´´- The spec ops commander replied -´´ Another minute in this cramp of a vessel and we might have lost it ´´.

´´ Indeed jeje ´´- Zera joked as dozens of phantoms approached the Autumn. -´´ Over and out ´´.

The spec ops commander ordered the remaining forces to head towards docking bay 7, then he approached the panel to extract Cortana out of the ship's network.

Suddenly Cortana's image popped out -´´ The Arbiter…did he…´´

´´ We'll go get him right away ´´- The spec ops commander replied to her -´´ but for now we must leave this vessel .´´

´´ That's not what I meant ´´- Cortana said to him -´´ somehow, I can feel something happened to him ´´.

Half jaw was stunned to hear Cortana speak like that, no AI is capable of feelings ,right?. Shaking those thoughts away he spoke again. - ´´ I can assure you he's fine. Now come, we'll descend to Halo's control room right now ´´.

Cortana nodded as the commander withdrew the data crystal and guard it inside one of his armor's compartments. He wouldn't reveal it, but the commander was worried as well for the Arbiter's well being.

* * *

´´ I lost…´´

The Master chief dropped the sword to the floor as blood gushed from his chest. In the last moment the Arbiter had sidestepped and made an horizontal slash. The chief had not foresaw this and failed to avoid the deadly blade.

´´ I won ´´- The Arbiter said as he slowly approached the kneeling body of the chief. As he reached him ,the chief lowered his head in shame.

´´ Kill me now ´´- The chief said as he closed his eyes. Several moments had passed and the chief could still feel the beat of his heart. Hearing footsteps getting farther away the chief decided to open his eyes to find the Arbiter reaching for the control panel.

´´ Wait ´´- The chief's voice stopped the Arbiter dead in his tracks -´´ Why wont you kill me? ´´.

´´ Because, I'm not a murderer ´´- The Arbiter replied as he once again turned to the control panel -´´ Besides, when my brethren find you in here you shall suffer a greater fate than death ´´.

The chief's wound finally gave in as he collapsed in the floor, as the Arbiter reached the panel he could also feel that his time was getting shorter. With the Index he took from the chief's body he inserted it into the panel as Penitent tangent started speaking.

´´ All systems ready to go, primary systems…´´

´´ Please ´´- The Arbiter interrupted the red orb -´´ just tell me when it's ready ´´.

´´ Understood ´´- as penitent tangent said it an enormous energy column rough the center of the room. -´´ It's ready reclaimer ´´.

´´ You don't say ´´- The Arbiter replied as the energy column grew more and more. Soon the Arbiter's vision was blinded and his body started to feel different. Then, everything around him vanished.

* * *

´´ Commander ´´- Cortana spoke to Half jaw trough the phantoms speakers -´´ High Charity is reporting that in the center of Halo there is an enormous concentration of energy forming up. Do you think is the beginning?´´

´´ Yes, I do ´´- The commander replied -´´ pilot hurry up and get us to the control room ´´.

´´ Yes commander ´´.

The 3 phantoms unleashed 10 black armor elites ,15 grunts and Half jaw with Cortana's data crystal. Not waiting to secure the area, the commander ran to the inside of the control room followed by the other elites. As they reached the door that lead to the control room, the commander withdrew his plasma sword.

´´ Commander, only one life sign detected ´´.- An elite said to Half jaw.

´´ Very well, enter ´´- As the elites entered, they found the battered body of the chief in the floor, a black armored elite approached it and grabbed the chief by the neck.

Lifting the body the elite spoke -´´ Now you will die demon ´´.

´´ Wait ´´- The commander spoke -´´ don't kill him, he will be severely punished once we reach High Charity, besides what better present for our prophets´´

The black armored elite smiled and tossed the body of the chief to the grunts. The commander inserted Cortana into the mainframe of Halo, instantly Cortana appeared in the holo projector in the room.

´´ Cortana ´´- Half jaw spoke -´´ can you get any video log of the control room, so that we can find out what happened to the Arbiter ´´.

´´ There isn't any video ´´- Cortana whispered -´´ But the system indicates that Halo was activated just moments ago. Which means… ´´

´´ …That the Arbiter has begun the great journey´´- The commander whispered.

* * *

´´ Where am I? ´´

The Arbiter was surrounded with an intense light as he continued to walk aimlessly. The only sign of …anything was Penitent Tangent next to him.

´´ In the beginning, of course ´´- Penitent answered. -´´ I shall guide you to the real entrance of your true journey ,reclaimer ´´

´´ But, you'll only guide me to the entrance right?´´- The Arbiter asked.

´´ Of course ´´- The red orb replied, much to the relief of the Arbiter. -´´ You must reach ascension by yourself ´´

´´ Very well ´´- The Arbiter spoke -´´ lead on ´´.

Both of them continued to advanced forward while penitent tangent took the lead, whatever awaited the Arbiter far beyond was worth it to finally end the human covenant war.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally, my second finished fic. Although the ending is a bit lame it's because there's going to be a sequel in a (hopefully) not so far future. Until the sequel.

_Demonwithasoul_


End file.
